Lessons in Witchcraft
by RFK
Summary: The Charmed Ones discovers the limitations of their knowledge on witchcraft. Set after "The Staff of Fire". AU between S5 and S6. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT I

AUTHOR: RFK

SERIES: CHA

CODE: All

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: The Charmed Ones discovers the limitations of their knowledge on witchcraft. Set after "The Staff of Fire" - AU between S5 and S6.

FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.

DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. The McNeills, thankfully, are my creations.

NOTE: This story was written out of my growing frustration with the series' portrayal of witchcraft and the supernatural.

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT I" by RFK

Paige Matthews read the last page of her new book and slowly closed it. A sigh left her mouth. She had purchased it during her trip to Scotland, two weeks ago. After reading the book, she came to the realization that her knowledge of witchcraft was at best . . . minor. Worse, she could honestly say the same about her more experienced sisters.

A feeling of inadequacy overtook her. Paige had not experienced such a feeling in over six months. Not since last fall. Back then, her great desire to learn about the Craft had been about escaping the long shadow cast by her late sister, Prudence Halliwell - namely the uberwitch of the Halliwell family. The one sister who knew everything and could kick butt like no one else. This was the sister whose place that Paige had allegedly usurped. Who, in at least Piper's eyes, could not replace. After nearly a year, Phoebe, Leo and Piper had finally convinced Paige that Prue had not been as perfect as she had originally been led to believe. They also convinced Paige that she was regarded as a member of the family. But they still continued to treat her as a novice witch. Even after two years.

Slowly, Paige made her way downstairs and found her family watching television in the Sun Room. Piper glanced up at the younger woman and frowned. "Hi honey. Is there something wrong? You look a little upset."

"It's nothing." Paige settled in one of the empty wicker chairs. "I just finished reading my new book."

Leo gazed her. "What new book?"

"The one I had bought in Scotland, last month," Paige continued. "'Drawing Down the Moon'. Olivia's mom had recommended it."

Phoebe asked, "Is it any good?"

Paige heaved a mournful sigh, drawing stares from the others. "It's great. It . . . I don't know. I guess it's made me realize how little we know about witchcraft."

Her comment drew protests from the two older Halliwells. "What are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded. "Uh, may I remind you that we're the Charmed Ones? The most powerful witches, ever? And after five years, we're not exactly amateurs anymore."

"I thought that Wyatt was the most powerful witch, ever," Paige commented. She gazed at her nephew, wriggling in Piper's arms.

Piper heaved a sigh. "You know what Phoebe meant. I mean, c'mon Paige. We had defeated the Source. Three times."

"Piper, did you ever think that being the Charmed Ones doesn't exactly mean we know a lot about witchcraft? Besides, as the Bearer of Aingeal, Olivia is just as powerful as the Power of Three." As she spoke those last words, Paige noticed that her sisters' bodies had stiffened. "And the other McNeills are also pretty strong. And very talented."

Piper began to rock Wyatt. "Really? And I thought we were the talented ones. Right Leo?"

The whitelighter, whose attention had returned to the TV, looked up. His blue eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Didn't you once tell your old whitelighter friend, Natalie, that we were talented witches?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I was right."

"See?" Piper flashed a triumphant smile.

"Of course, I have to admit that the McNeills are also talented," the whitelighter added. Piper's smile disappeared. "I mean, they do know a lot about witchcraft."

Disbelief creased Piper's brow. "Are you saying that we could learn a lot from them? Even now?"

"Well . . ."

Piper continued, "Well what? Is that what you're saying, Leo?"

Paige came to her brother-in-law's rescue. "I would say that. Heck, I've already learned a lot from Olivia during the past seven months."

"Meaning?"

Uh-oh, Paige thought. Trouble. She recognized that arch tone in her oldest sister's voice. And judging from the expression on Phoebe's face, the latter did not obviously care for her praise of Olivia McNeill. But Paige realized that someone had to speak out. She took a deep breath. "Look, have you guys ever considered asking the McNeills to teach us more about witchcraft? Considering their long experience?"

Both Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige, as if the latter had grown a second head. "You've got to be kidding?" Phoebe retorted. "Right?"

"No, I'm serious!" Paige protested. "Didn't both of you once believed that you needed to learn more about the Craft?" Out of desperation, she turned to her brother-in-law. "What do you think, Leo?"

The whitelighter squirmed with discomfort. He looked as if he wanted to bolt for the nearest door. "Well . . . um . . ."

"Leo, don't tell me that you agree with Paige," Piper demanded.

Coughing discreetly, Leo finally said, "Actually, it's not a bad idea." Both Piper and Phoebe greeted his words with dismay. He interrupted, "However, I have to admit that you've all accomplished a lot on your own, these past few years. So . . . maybe you don't really need further lessons."

Disappointed by her brother-in-law's stance, Paige glared at him. "Chicken," she muttered.

"Leo's right," Phoebe added. "We're doing okay on our own. Actually, we're doing more than okay. So, I don't see why we need 'lessons' from the McNeills."

Paige retorted, "Oh really? I seem to recall Olivia teaching you how to summon a premonition, when Portia Della Scalla had kidnapped Bruce. And you ended up doing it without straining yourself."

"Paige . . ."

Frustration building within her, Paige shot to her feet. "Well, I'm going to ask Olivia if she's willing to help."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Help you do what? Become a witch? I thought Phoebe and I had already trained you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Piper. But after reading that book, I realized that all of us don't know enough." Paige paused, as she stood over her sisters, hands-on-hips. "If you guys are gonna let pride get in the way of more knowledge - fine. Be my guest. But I won't." She marched toward the door, imagining the dark expressions on her sisters' faces.

-----------------------

"Honey, I'd love to help you," Olivia declared over the telephone. "But am I the right person? I doubt that I know everything there is to be a witch."

Paige replied, "You know a hell of a lot more than any of us. Since tonight's Thursday, can I come by your place on Saturday morning?"

Olivia hesitated. "I'm sorry Paige, but I don't think that Saturday would be a good day. Cole's taking me to this antique auction in Modesto. We probably won't be back until later that night."

"Oh." Paige tried not to sound disappointed.

"However," Olivia continued, "I think my grandmother might be available on Saturday. Let me give her a call."

Keeping her enthusiasm in check, Paige said, "Could you call me back, as soon as you get her answer?"

"Sure. But I'm certain that she wouldn't mind giving you a few lessons. I'll get back to you in a few minutes. Bye."

Paige said, "Bye," and hung up.

--------------------------

Two days later, Paige found herself seating opposite Elise McNeill, in one of the wicker chairs situated in the McNeills' garden, on a bright Saturday morning. The elderly woman eyed the younger one with a thoughtful expression. "When Livy told me about your desire for more lessons in the Craft, I was a bit surprised. Didn't Piper and Phoebe already teach you, when you first started practicing magic?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, they did. But after reading that book, 'Drawing Down the Moon', I realized that I didn't know enough. And after knowing your family for the past seven months, I figured Olivia or the rest of you would be the perfect ones to teach me."

Nodding, the older witch said, "I see. Well, let's start the lesson, shall we? First, tell me what you know about being a witch."

Paige hesitated. "Oh . . . okay. Um, a witch is a practitioner of magic."

A silver brow formed an arch. "That's it?"

Feeling slightly unsure of herself, Paige added, "Oh, ah . . . and a witch is also a protector of the innocent. You know, saving the world from magical evil bei . . ." Her voice faded, as she became aware of the stunned expression on Mrs. McNeill's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Goddess!" the old woman declared heavily. "Do you honestly believe that a witch is some kind of supernatural crime fighter?"

Paige's sense of worth sank a few notches. "Well . . . isn't that supposed to be our duty? Kicking evil's ass?"

Mrs. McNeill replied in a sardonic tone, "I doubt it very much, considering that being a witch is not what one would call a duty."

Paige blinked. "Oh."

"First of all," Mrs. McNeill continued, "a person generally chooses to become a witch. People become witches because they want to, not out of some family or supernatural obligation to battle evil."

Shaking her head, the Charmed One asked, "But if witchcraft isn't for fighting evil, what . . .?"

Mrs. McNeill heaved a sigh. "My dear Paige, do you know what the word 'witch' means?" When the younger woman shook her head, the former continued, "It means 'wise one'. Witches are basically healers, teachers and spiritual leaders."

"But what about fighting evil? Vanquishing demons?" Paige demanded. "Isn't that important?"

Hesitating, Mrs. McNeill gave Paige a look that seemed to tinge with pity. "Paige? Why is it so important for you to fight evil? What do you think you're going to accomplish?"

Paige opened her mouth . . . and then closed it. Mrs. McNeill's expression left her feeling slightly uneasy. Then, "Well . . . to protect innocents from evil. Right? I mean, aren't we supposed to be in a war against evil?"

"Are you referring to a war in which we'll never win? Or lose? A war that the whitelighters are so determined that we take part in?"

"But we're supposed to help people!" The outburst came out of Paige's mouth before she could stop herself.

The elderly witch smiled wryly. "I never said there was anything wrong in helping others. Why do you think witches are healers, teachers and spiritual guides? In fact, our role as healers makes it important for us to learn the art of herb craft, in the first place. Yes, we have to deal with the occasional demon, warlock, or whatever that crosses our paths. Just as they have to deal with us on several occasions. It's the price we all pay for dealing with the supernatural. But the primary function of witches isn't to fight them."

Paige's first instinct was to reject Elise McNeill's words. They went against everything that her sisters and Leo had taught her. Besides, the idea of being a witch who protected the innocent and fought against supernatural evil, had appealed to her. Gave her a purpose. And the opportunity to atone for past, which included the misery she had caused her late step-parents and old friends. Quite simply, being a witch gave her the chance to erase the image of that adolescent troublemaker/alcoholic.

"But . . ." Paige began. Unfortunately, she found herself tongue-tied at the moment.

A sigh left the older witch's mouth. "Look Paige, I realize what you're thinking. I gather the idea of being some kind of supernatural heroine must be very appealing. But that is not what being a witch is about. It's about giving us the opportunity to reach out and experience the oneness of all Life through our honor of the old Gods and Goddesses, through magic - whether we're Wiccan, Stregheria or any other kind of Pagan religion. In other words, it's about spiritual self-realization." She paused, as a small smile formed on her lips. "And not about 'kicking evil's ass'."

Paige finally found her voice. "In other words, we shouldn't bother to fight demons?"

"If we have to . . . sure," Mrs. McNeill replied with a shrug. "Mind you, not all demons are evil. After all, I've dealt with my share of the supernatural evil over the years. Demons, warlocks, trolls, wizards, sorcerers, witches and God knows what else."

"Witches?" Paige frowned.

Mrs. McNeill nodded. "Well, yes. I've encountered witches who have turned away from the path. Gwen's sister, Rhiannon, was one example." She peered at the younger woman. "Has Olivia ever told you about her?"

Paige nodded. "Only that she was the one who had killed Olivia's fiancé. Piper was the same . . . after Prue's death."

The elderly woman added, "And don't forget Nick Marcano." She sighed. "But the main thing I wanted to point out is that being a witch is not all about fighting evil. It's much deeper and personal. Spiritual."

"Oh." Paige felt silent. She glanced around the room.

Shrewd blue-gray eyes observed the younger witch. "Is there anything else you want to ask?" Paige shook her head. "Okay. As you know, many people trace modern-day Wicca back to a scholar named Gerald Gardner, in the early 20th century. I'm sure you know that it goes a lot further back. The history of Wicca goes as far back as the pre-Christian era . . ."

Paige barely heard the older woman's words. Her mind continued to brood on Mrs. McNeill's views on witchcraft. The Charmed One knew that once she told her sister what she had learned this morning, they would have a fit.

THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT II" by RFK

NOTE: In the previous story, "Lessons in Witchcraft I" Paige had decided to get extra lessons in witchcraft after reading a book she had purchased during a vacation in Scotland. Paige ended up being surprised that her family's views on being a witch and Elise McNeill's views were far apart. The story picks up with Paige informing her sisters about her lesson with old Mrs. McNeill.

Both Phoebe and Piper stared at Paige in disbelief, while she repeated Elise McNeill's words.

"That can't be right!" Phoebe declared. "Our Book of Shadows specifically states that it is our duty, as witches, to protect the innocent!"

Piper added, "And how else would you explain all of those demonic attacks that we've endured over the years?"

Paige heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Piper. The Source, himself? I mean we all know that the Oracle had foreseen us killing him. Maybe he had put a bounty on us; to make sure that didn't happen. Isn't that what Cole had told us?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied. "But still . . ."

"But what?" Although she understood her sisters' reaction to what Elise McNeill had told her, Paige also felt a slight twinge of frustration at their reluctance to even consider that the elderly witch may have been right. "C'mon, Pheebs! Has it ever occurred to you that, whoever said we had a duty to always fight evil, may have been wrong? Maybe the reason the McNeills have managed to live long lives is that they don't go around chasing after demons and warlocks at the drop of a hat."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Paige, I realize that you think the world of the McNeills, but it is possible that the, uh . . . old lady may be wrong."

"Or she could be right," Paige countered. "Anyway, why are you arguing against this? Wouldn't you like to accept the possibility that being a witch doesn't mean that we have to go around vanquishing demons all the time? You don't even like being a witch. Remember?"

The oldest Halliwell looked away, her dark eyes unfathomable. "Don't forget that I had a chance to give up being a witch . . . and I didn't take it."

"Yeah Piper!" Paige's voice dripped with scorn. "And we all know why. Don't we?"

"Paige . . ."

Paige heaved a sigh. "C'mon Piper! Be honest! You had turned down the chance to give up your powers, because of us. Because Phoebe and I had decided to remain as witches. You had accepted our decision, because you had no choice. Majority rules."

Piper's mouth tightened. "What are you getting at, Paige?"

"Maybe you should join me in these lessons," the younger witch replied. She glanced at the middle Halliwell. "Both you and Phoebe. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to find out that being a witch is more than killing demons and warlocks? I swear, sometimes I feel that we're nothing more than supernatural killers. And we're no better than the people we go after."

Both Piper and Phoebe exchanged uneasy looks. "C'mon guys!" Paige added. "What's the harm? We all know that the McNeills know a hell of a lot more about the Craft than we do. And Phoebe, haven't you always said that we need to learn a lot more? Well, here's our opportunity."

Piper was the first to speak. She sighed. "Well . . . okay. I'll join you for one lesson and see how it works out. Pheebs?"

The middle Charmed One hesitated. Then she growled, "Okay. Sure. Although I think we're wasting our time."

Paige ignored Phoebe's last barb and continued, "Great! I'll call Olivia right now."

"Olivia?" Phoebe looked unpleasantly surprised. "But I thought Mrs. McNeill was . . . Paige wait!" But the youngest Charmed One had rushed upstairs, before Phoebe's cries could sink in.

-----------------------

The following Sunday afternoon, Olivia appeared at the Halliwells' manor, carrying a large knit bag. "Hi guys!" she greeted upon entering the house. "Ready for today's lesson?"

Paige replied cheerfully, "I'm ready! And so is Phoebe." She indicated her older sister, sitting morosely in one of the living room's chairs. "Piper's upstairs with Wyatt. She'll be down in a few minutes."

While Olivia removed a few objects from her bag, Piper appeared on the staircase. "Okay, I'm here for the lesson," she drawled. "Although I think I know all there is to being a witch."

Olivia responded with a polite smile. "If you say so." She continued to remove more objects from her bag. "So Paige, what did you learn from my grandmother?"

After taking a deep breath, Paige replied, "I learned that the word, witch, means 'wise one'. And that witches are basically are basically healers, teachers and spiritual leaders." She paused before adding, "And not protectors of innocents." Piper's eyes rolled, while Phoebe's mouth formed a tight line.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah. Mrs. McNeill talked about the history of Wicca, and its origins in British Mystery Traditions, like the Picts, who were around before the Celts. The early Celts, and aspects of Celtic Druidism. She also added that American Wicca is descended from British Wicca, which was originated by some guy named Gerald Gardner."

Olivia corrected, "Actually, many witches believe that present-day American Wicca comes from the studies of Gerald Gardner, Alexander Sanders, and Celtic Wicca. Did Gran tell you how people become witches?"

Before Paige could answer, Piper turned to her. "I don't know about your grandmother, but Paige didn't say anything. Paige? Did she?"

The youngest Halliwell hesitated, before she finally replied, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Mrs. McNeill told me how people become witches."

Both Piper and Phoebe looked confused. "How they become witches?" the former repeating. "What are you saying? That people aren't born witches?"

"That is exactly what she's saying, Piper," Olivia answered. "I was not born a witch, and neither were you or your sisters."

A half-hearted laugh escaped the oldest Halliwell's mouth. "Okay, I know this is a joke. We weren't born witches? Now, I really find that hard to believe. I mean, we all had our powers when we were born. Well, I don't know about Paige . . ."

"I had my whitelighter powers," the younger woman interjected.

"This is different, Paige," Piper continued. "I'm talking about witches' powers. When I was young, I already had the power to freeze, Prue had her telekinesis and Phoebe . . . well, Mom was able to use her power of premonition, while she was still in the womb. Shouldn't that have made us witches from birth?"

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry honey. You're confusing psychic powers with magick. There are plenty of people with powers similar to ours, but they're not practicing witches. I know what I'm talking about. My telekinesis had manifested when I was very young. But I didn't become a witch until I was eighteen. I had began studying to become one, four years earlier." Piper began to speak, but Olivia interrupted. "Let me finish. People become witches only by Initiation. And that involves contacting and forming a good relationship with the God and Goddess of Wicca. A person who wants to become a witch, studies real hard for about a year and a day, until a qualified Wicca priest or priestess initiates him or her in a ceremony. The latter two are used as channels to pass some their power onto you, as newly made Priest or Priestess. Or witch. That's how all of us became witches. Gran and a priest named Walter Goodman were the ones who had initiated Bruce and me." She paused. "Have any of you ever been initiated?"

The two Charmed Ones stared at the red-haired witch with dumbfounded expressions. The youngest merely sighed. "No," she answered. "Not really. Although I did study to become a witch, under both Piper and Phoebe." She turned to her sisters. "Have you guys ever been initiated? Piper? Pheebs?"

Phoebe remained speechless, while Piper managed to squeak, "Uh . . . no. Wait!" She shook her head, as if trying to comprehend what she had just heard. "Are you saying that technically, we haven't been witches all this time?"

Olivia responded with a shrug. "Unless your grandmother had initiated you, no."

" Then what the hell have we been for the past five years?"

Another shrug lifted Olivia shoulders. "I don't know. Ceremonial magicians? Magick practitioners?" Aware of the uncomfortable pause that followed, Olivia added, "So . . . Paige? Did you and Gran discuss anything else? Like the Wiccan Rede?"

"Huh?" Paige croaked.

Olivia bit back a sigh. "The Wiccan Rede. Did you guys talk about that?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Do you know anything about the Rede?"

It was Phoebe who finally spoke. "At least this is easy. 'An Ye Harm None, Do What Thou Wilt'."

Olivia nodded. "Actually, the Rede is longer, but it all comes down to that line. What about the Law of Three? What do you know about that?"

The Charmed Ones fell silent. Each shot anxious looks at the other. "I think that sort of went by us," Paige replied sheepishly.

"Okay, basically the Law of Three or the Threefold Law is this - any energy you send out, will come back to you in threefold. Or, the actions and thoughts of an individual are visited back upon him or her in threefold the intensity of the original. This is otherwise known as either 'what goes around, comes around' or 'karmic payback'." She paused. The Charmed Ones remained silent. "Any other questions?"

Phoebe hesitated before she asked, "What about personal gain? Where does that fit into the Wiccan Rede? Or the Law of Three?"

"It doesn't," Olivia quickly answered.

Her questions produced gasps from the three sisters. Piper frowned. "What do you mean, it doesn't? Isn't there a rule about personal gain?"

"No."

"But . . . there has to be! It's mentioned in our Book of Shadows!"

Olivia shot back, "Not in mine."

Piper, however, refused to give up. "But Leo . . ."

"Ah, yes! Leo!" Olivia nodded. "That whole thing about personal gain? Whitelighters' rule. Now, there are many complexities to both the Wiccan Rede and the Law of Three, but I have to tell you that for witches, it basically boils down to not deliberately harming someone. Or using magick against a person's will."

Shaking her head, Phoebe shot back, "That can't be true! When we had first became witches, I used magic to win at the Lottery. I had the winning ticket, but it disappeared. That means, using powers for personal gain . . ."

"If you had studied Wicca a little more thoroughly, Phoebe, you probably would have realized that the ticket had disappeared for reasons other than personal gain." Olivia paused. "Your little magical ticket would have prevented the real winner from collecting his or her prize. Remember the Wiccan Rede . . ."

Phoebe sighed. "And Ye Harm None, Do What Thou Wilt," she quoted morosely.

Nodding, Olivia added, "That's right. By conjuring up that ticket, you were in the process of robbing the true winner." She paused to stare at the sisters. "So, anymore questions on what we had just talked about?" No one answered. "Okay, let's move on to something less controversial. Like magick tools for a witch. Do you guys know anything about that?"

After a brief hesitation, Piper asked, "Will this be about herbal craft or spells? Because we know all about that."

A wry smile touched Olivia's lips. "Not exactly. I'm referring to tools used by witches as part of a symbolic system. A provider of a map for entry into, say . . . unfamiliar psychic spaces." She paused and frowned at her audience. "Did anyone understand what I had just said?"

"We got it," Piper replied sarcastically.

"Good." Olivia continued. "Now, one example of a witch's tool is my staff. Which, by the way, symbolizes the Fire element. So does a wand."

Paige piped in, "Like in HARRY POTTER."

One of Olivia's brows formed an arch. "Ok-ay. I suppose that's a good comparison. Now, the properties of fire represent will, transmutation, life force and power." Olivia picked a small black cauldron. "This cauldron corresponds to the Water element - cleansing, regeneration and emotion. A cauldron is also the symbol of the Goddess. Filled with water, it can be used to glimpse into the future. Which is basically called Divinity."

"What?" Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Did you just say . . .?"

Olivia interrupted, "That's right. I did. A cauldron can be used for Divinity - scrying into the future. So, if you ever lose your power of Divinity, you can always use a cauldron." She picked up a silver chalice. "This chalice also represents Water. Like the cauldron, you can fill it with water and use it for Divinity. You can also use the chalice to hold the ritual wine. Now, the broom, which also represents Water, usually involves cleansing and protection."

"I remember that," Phoebe said. Everyone stared at her. "Remember Piper? When you, Prue and me went back to 1670 Virginia? We had learned about the uses for a broom. Only," her face fell, "I guess we just forgot about it."

Piper nodded. She wore a reflective expression. "Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that."

Pleased that the sisters had learned a few lessons about certain magick symbols, Olivia smiled. "That's great! Do you know anything about the ankh?" Confusion appeared in the Charmed Ones' eyes. "I guess not. Well, the ankh, the Keppen rod and a quartz crystal all represent the Spirit element. Which symbolizes perfection, summation, balance, illumination and eternity."

Olivia picked up an athame. Paige crooned, "Ooooh! Phoebe has one of those," she declared. Olivia glanced at her questioningly. "It once belonged to Cole. You know, the one she had used to kill that Crozat warlock on the night we had first met."

Comprehension gripped Olivia's mind. "Oh my God!" she cried in horror. "I had forgotten." She stared at Phoebe. "Do you still have that athame?"

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe nodded. "Why?"

Olivia harshly ordered, "Get rid of it. Now!"

Before Phoebe could speak, Piper demanded, "Why?"

"Because an athame is suppose to be a tool used for spiritual and magical rituals. It's not a weapon to be used to harm someone." Olivia heaved a sigh. "Goddess, I wish I had told you this, when we first met. That athame is tainted with blood. Do yourself a favor and get rid of it."

Aside from the grandfather clock ticking in the background, an uncomfortable silence filled the living room. Olivia noticed that Phoebe's face had grown considerably pale. "Um, what element is the athame associated with?" the middle Halliwell finally asked.

Olivia quietly replied, "Air. Like the sword. Of course, there are certain Wicca sects who associate both the athame and the sword with the Fire element. The athame is used to direct energy. And it's an instrument of power and manipulation. The handle is usually a dark color . . . to absorb power."

"Anything else?" Piper asked.

On the table before Olivia, laid a stone. She picked it up. "Well, there are the tools representing the Earth element. A stone and the Pentagram."

Nodding, Piper said, "We know about the Pentagram. In fact, the manor lies in the center of a pentagram's five points - the five elements. In the center of a nexus."

"Hmmm," was Olivia's only reply. She glanced away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I . . . uh, I have a few ideas about the pentagram. But I'll talk about that later. In fact, we'll discuss the pentagram in another lesson." Olivia cleared her throat. "As for the stone, or any other kind of mineral - like salt, is used to symbolize the Earth properties - communication, vitality, intellect and understanding." She paused. "And that's it. That's the lesson for today on magical tools. Any questions?"

Confusion darkened Phoebe's eyes. "Are you sure that you haven't missed something. Because I have this feeling . . ."

"I have a question," Piper said, raising her hand.

Olivia directed her gaze toward the eldest sister. "Yes?"

Piper hesitated. Then, "Do you mind repeating all of that? The list of magic tools? I think I might have to take notes."

THE END 


	3. Chapter 3

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT III" by RFK

NOTE: In the previous story, "Lessons in Witchcraft II", the three Halliwell sisters learn about magic tools and their status as witches, and unlearn a few misconceptions. The story picks up with Olivia McNeill discussing the previous lesson with Cole.

The doorbell rang. Exhausted from the lessons with the Halliwells, Olivia rose reluctantly from the sofa and walked toward door. She barked, "Yeah, who is it?"

"Cole," a muffled voice replied.

"You know how to get inside."

As she returned to the sofa, a tall figure materialized in the middle of the living room. "Hey," Cole greeted. Then he leaned down and planted a light kiss on the edge of Olivia's mouth. When she failed to respond, he frowned. "Something wrong? You look a little beat."

Olivia sighed. Heavily. "I feel worse. I just spent the entire afternoon teaching Paige and her sisters about the Wiccan Rede, some history on Wicca and magical tools. All afternoon. I even had to demonstrate on how to use each tool. And I had planned to talk about magick altars, but I never got the chance." Another sigh left her mouth.

Cole sat down on the sofa and lifted Olivia's legs upon his lap. "Poor Olivia. I guess you're not cut out to be a teacher."

Responding with a derisive snort, Olivia continued, "The problem is that I had overestimated on how much the Halliwells knew about the basics of witchcraft and Wicca. I mean, they've been practicing magic for nearly five years - at least Piper and Phoebe have, and Paige, for two years. I realize they're talented and all, but they really have no knowledge of the basics. What the hell were they doing all this time?"

"Dealing with attacks by the Source and his minions," Cole replied. He began to rub Olivia's right foot. "I guess they really didn't have the time to learn the basics."

Olivia nodded. "I can understand that. I remember what it was like when I had to deal with a lot of demonic and warlock attacks, a few years ago. That's how I first met Richard. The thing is, I never knew why."

Cole continued to rub Olivia's foot. His long fingers felt so good; she had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. "You really don't know," he said. "Do you?"

"Know what?"

Pausing briefly, Cole shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just say the Source had considered you a threat . . . along with Phoebe and her sisters. Only a threat of a different nature."

Olivia frowned. "Wha . . .? What on earth did the Source have against me? Had the Oracle foreseen that I would one day become the Aingeal Staff's bearer?"

"No, nothing like that. Although the Source did fear your Cousin Keith. He, uh . . ." Again, Cole paused. "Well, it seems that you had developed a reputation as a redeemer of demons. Especially high-level demons."

Olivia sat up and stared at her boyfriend. "You've got to be kidding! Just because I had managed to convince one or two demons . . ."

"Actually, you had turned eight demons, Olivia. You had turned eight demons and . . . and a powerful warlock against the Source, during a period of ten years," Cole continued. "That's a feat unheard of for any witch."

The whole matter seemed ludicrous to Olivia. She found it difficult to believe that the Source would consider her a threat over eight demons. "I'm sure there have been plenty of demons and warlocks that managed to 'redeem' themselves without my help, over the years."

Cole resumed massaging her foot. "True. But you're the only witch who's ever had such an impact on the Source's Realm. Killing them is one thing, but convincing them to turn against the Source and everything he stood for? He was never able to deal with such a betrayal. Why do you think he was so determined to go after me?" He switched to Olivia's other foot. "Strange that I had forgotten all about that, until now."

"I think my opinion of the Source has lowered another notch, after what you had told me," Olivia grumbled. "Sending assassins after me, for what . . . over eight demons and Richard?" She shook her head in disgust. Then she returned to the previous topic. "As for the Halliwells - I understand that they had been busy fending off attacks, but the Source has been dead for over a year. Only Paige has made efforts to study more on witchcraft, since then."

"Don't have an answer for that one."

Olivia continued, "However, I really blame old Mrs. Halliwell. I mean I understand why she had to bound their powers when they were young. Some warlock or demon was after them. But couldn't she at least teach them some of the basics of the Craft, while they were growing up? They were all in their twenties when she died!"

Instead of answering, Cole merely continued his massage. Then he asked, "By the way, what's the next lesson about?"

Sighing, Olivia replied, "Herbal craft. I had called Bruce and asked if he and Barbara would hold the next lesson."

Cole snorted with derision. "That will be a short lesson. If there's one thing the Halliwells know, it's herbal craft. In fact, it's Piper's specialty."

"Which is why I think Bruce had no problem in volunteering for this particular lesson," Olivia retorted wryly.

------------------------------

On the following Saturday morning, the Charmed Ones appeared at the McNeills' resplendent Spanish-Colonial house for their next lesson. Upon entering the foyer, the family's manservant led them to the large kitchen, where the newly married Bruce and Barbara awaited them.

"Okay," the oldest McNeill sibling declared. "This morning, we'll be talking about the use of herb magick. Or herbal craft."

Piper heaved a small sigh. "Is this really necessary? I mean, if there's one thing we know is using herbs for magic. Including Paige."

The youngest Charmed One glared at her older sister. "Gee Piper, thanks a lot. I'm thrilled that you finally believe that I know something about herbal craft. Even after two years."

As her face turned red with embarrassment, Piper replied, "Look, I didn't mean to imply that . . ." She paused. "Never mind."

"All right," Bruce said, "let's see how much you know about herbal craft. What is snapdragon used for?"

Phoebe replied, "That's easy. Protection."

"Um-hum." Bruce nodded his head.

Barbara asked, "And what's the herb for an exorcism?"

Looking almost bored, Piper answered, "Basil. Look, why don't we just skip all of this?"

Bruce held up his hand. "Just one more question. What other herb can be used for protection? Aside from snapdragon?"

The question took the Halliwells by surprise. "Wha . . .?" Phoebe began. "What do you mean? Is this a trick question? Snapdragon is the only herb used for protection. At least according to our Book of Shadows."

Both Bruce and Barbara exchanged knowing looks. "Are you sure?" Bruce asked. "For a protection spell, we sometimes use mallow. Or ague root."

Barbara added, "And basil isn't just used for an exorcism. It can also be used for love spells, spells for wealth, flying . . . and protection."

The Halliwells, stunned by the couple's revelation, merely stared at them - boggle-eyed. "Do you understand what we're trying to say?" Bruce asked. "A witch has to discover what works for him or her - whether we're talking about spells, potions, or any other kind of magickal tool. What may work for one witch, may not work for another. It depends upon the individual."

Shaking her head, Paige said, "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"In regard to herbs . . . or even spells," Barbara began, "it's not about following the recipe. Paige, didn't you once tell Maddy about the trouble you had with transforming objects into animals and reverse?"

The young witch nodded. "Yeah. I was having trouble using Prue's spell. The one she had used to turn into a dog. Even though I had finally managed to do it, I'm still having trouble."

"Honey, maybe the reason you're having trouble is, well . . ." Piper paused. "Well, you're not as experienced in magic, as we are." The older woman's words earned another glare from Paige. "I mean Phoebe can transfigure herself and other people, using Prue's spell."

Paige opened her mouth to retort, but Barbara spoke first. "I suspect that the real reason why Paige is having so much trouble with Prue's spell, is that it simply doesn't work for her. Paige, maybe you should try to find your own spell, using herbs or some other kind of tool that might work for you."

Bruce added, "Or try to use what you already have. Let's say that you want to do a prosperity spell . . ."

"Isn't that personal gain?" Phoebe asked. Her question drew stares from her sisters and the McNeills. "What?"

Frowning, Bruce said, "I thought Olivia had dismissed the notion of personal gain, as part of the Wiccan Rede?"

Phoebe's mouth hung open. Then, "Oh, uh . . . I . . . never mind."

"Anyway," Bruce continued, "let's say that you want to do a prosperity spell. Now, some witches believe that patchouli oil should be used. There are some who would use clove oil. Personally, I prefer jasmine."

Piper asked, "You've done a prosperity spell?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "For a few friends, who are into Paganism."

"By the way," Barbara added, "not only herbs are used for prosperity spells. Many witches like to use candle spells. What we're getting at is that you need to determine what color candles, herbs, oils, stone or any other tool will work best for a spell or potion you are creating. Or using. Just use what works best for you. However, when using these tools for a spell or potion, make sure that you use three herbs. I'm sure that you guys know why."

Paige nodded. "For the physical realm, the mental realm, and the spiritual realm."

Smiling, Barbara said, "Nice to know that you have been listening. Now, as you all know, you might also need some form of animal part . . ."

"I thought Wiccans weren't into animal sacrifice," Piper coolly asked.

"I'm not saying that you should go out and kill an animal for a spell or potion. Just use the part of a dead animal. After all, didn't your potion to vanquish Cole require a pig's foot?" Barbara paused dramatically. "Along with a piece of his flesh?"

Phoebe remained silent, while Piper murmured a quick, "Yeah. Forgot about that."

Bruce spoke up. "Do you guys know anything about the background on herbal craft?"

"Not really," Paige replied. Her sisters shook their heads.

Bruce continued, "According to tradition, witches would go out on a full moon to collect strange plants. It seemed that the full Moon had special significance for Witches. At certain times of the year, the full Moon coincided with the one of the Sabbats, when they gathered to worship the God and Goddess. This is still true, today. Now, during these meetings, ritual ointments, made from the plants were employed to promote particular experiences."

"What type of experiences?" Phoebe asked.

"Of the spiritual kind." Bruce paused. "Like 'flying'."

Paige frowned. "Flying?"

The older witch nodded. "Yeah. There is a folklore about witches flying on broomsticks at night to meet the God and Goddess."

"I've flown on a broomstick," Phoebe commented. "Remember, Piper? Back in the seventeenth century?"

Barbara gave Phoebe an enthusiastic look. "You too? Both Livy and I did it, once. During a coven gathering in Modesto, when we were in college. Wasn't it great?"

Looking somewhat nostalgic, Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Paige regarded Bruce with inquisitive eyes. "Have you ever flown on a broom?"

"No," Bruce promptly replied. "Nor do I ever intend to. The idea of whizzing through the air on a stick of wood doesn't appeal to me. If I'm going to fly unnaturally, I'll do it inside a 747." He paused. "But . . . there is another method for 'flying'. I'm talking about using plants and ointments to experience an "out of body" experience. Or in other words, communicate with the Spiritual World. Many ancient religions throughout the world, practice this. Like, the Native American shamans. For example, I do know that peyote is commonly used by shamans in the Southwestern region, Mexico and other Central American countries."

Phoebe commented, "But is it really necessary to use plants to do this? Paige and I once used a spell to get into Piper's mind, when she was kidnapped by the Source."

"Something I hope I never experience again," Piper murmured.

Bruce continued, "But traditionally, there were other reasons why witches collected plants on a full Moon, at night. Witches also believed that the collecting of plants at night, especially when the moon was full had some kind of basis in plant biology. They felt that these plants were at its highest active drug content around this time. If you take away some of the magical aspects of Witchcraft, you'll probably find a deep understanding of Herbal Lore and Medicine."

"Is this why witches are highly regarded as healers?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, today's modern medicine owes a lot to traditional use of herbs in Witchcraft and other Pagan religions."

Barbara added wryly, "Of course, not many doctors would admit that, today."

Bruce nodded. "True. But there is an 18th century doctor named William Withering, who had admitted in his book on Foxglove that he owed his knowledge of the herb and for its use on those with heart conditions to Witchcraft herbal lore."

Piper frowned. "Foxglove. You mean Digitalis?"

"You do know your herb, don't you?" Bruce smiled at Piper, who looked slightly pleased. "Have you guys ever used herbs and other plants for medicinal purposes?"

"I once made an aromatherapy treatment for Phoebe," Paige piped in. "A facial crème. To help her relax for her wedding."

Phoebe murmured, "Now that's one memory 'I' would like to forget. I ended up being invisible." She glared at Paige.

"That's not my fault!" the youngest sister protested. "It was Cole . . . or should I say, the Source, who messed with the crème, after I gave it to you."

Phoebe merely heaved a sigh, and shook her head.

Bruce asked, "Anything else?"

The sisters glanced at each other. Piper shrugged her shoulders and said to Bruce, "Well, this Gypsy named Jenna once helped us make a salve for Phoebe's arm. And other than using herbs to make tea . . . no. Why?"

"You mean you've only made this salve for healing, once? Don't forget, one of the main tasks of a witch is healing."

Phoebe shot back, "We realize that herbs can be used for healing, but isn't that what we have whitelighters for?"

"Not all witches have whitelighters," Barbara countered, sarcastically. Everyone looked at her. "In fact, most of them don't. Many have refused to acknowledge the whitelighters' authority. I've never had one. Apparently, the Whitelighters Council has never been concerned about me."

For a moment, Paige wondered if she had heard a glimmer of resentment in her employer's voice. But considering the McNeills' prevalent view on whitelighters, she decided that she might have been mistaken.

Barbara continued, "Regardless on whether or not we have whitelighters, witches are healers. Which is why herbal craft is one of the first arts we study to become witches."

"I had found the recipe for the facial cream in some recipe book, left by Grams," Paige said. "But I couldn't find anything else, in regard to healing or medicine. So, where do we find stuff like that?"

Bruce replied, "There are plenty of books on the subject. And it's possible you might find something, either in your Book of Shadows or on the Internet."

"How are we supposed to know which herb to use for a specific reason?" Phoebe demanded. "Especially since it's apparent that our knowledge of uses for herbs isn't that great."

A smile lit up Bruce's face. He extended a hand toward Barbara, who placed in it, a yellow envelope. "I have copies of a list of herbs for magick uses, right here." He emptied the enveloped and passed out the lists to the three sisters. "We'll be visiting the greenhouse and the garden, while we go over the list. Okay?"

The Charmed Ones exchanged long-suffering looks, as they followed the couple out of the kitchen.

THE END 


	4. Chapter 4

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT IV" by RFK

NOTE: In the previous story, "Lessons in Witchcraft III", the three Halliwell sisters' knowledge of herbal craft were extended by Bruce and Barbara McNeill. The story picks up with Olivia McNeill recruiting her younger brother, Harry, to assist her in the next lesson

An audible silence filled Olivia's ear, as she waited for her brother's response to her request. Then, Harry demanded, "Help you give a lesson on witchcraft? Why?"

Olivia said, "What do you mean, why? Because Paige had asked me to give her and her sisters, lessons on it. Apparently, they feel they don't know enough. Ask Gran or Bruce. They've already given lessons."

"Are you saying that after nearly five years, they still need them?"

Heaving a sigh, Olivia retorted, "C'mon Harry! You know better than to ask that. Learning witchcraft is a lifelong experience for all of us."

"Yeah, but we're talking about the basics, here," Harry shot back. "What the hell have they been doing all this time?"

Olivia grumbled, "Saving the world from evil, what else?"

"And that's supposed to impress me?"

Another sigh left Olivia's mouth. "Harry . . ."

"Next question," Harry said, interrupting. "Why do you want . . . 'me' to help you?"

Olivia quickly answered, "Because the next lesson will be on altars, circles and pentagrams. You're very good in this area. Especially about altars. And I need you to draw a diagram of one."

"In other words, you couldn't find anyone else to assist you."

"Harry!" Olivia paused, before she finally capitulated. "Okay, that's the real reason. But, you are very good when it comes to altars, right? Besides, Paige will be there."

Olivia heard a tremor in Harry's voice. "So?"

"C'mon Harry! I'm not blind. I've seen the way you've been hovering over her, when you think no one else is watching. And when you two are around others, you pretend she doesn't exist."

Harry's voice hardened slightly. "What are you getting at, Livy?"

She heaved a large sigh. "Let me put it this way, little brother. Nathalie Gleason told me what had transpired between you two at her party, last April. Shall I go on?"

"You can go on forever, as far as I'm concerned," Harry retorted. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're imagining things."

Olivia paused. "Does that mean you won't help me?"

Silence followed. Then, "Yeah, I'll help. What do you need?"

Relieved that her younger brother had finally agreed to help, Olivia proceeded to instruct him on a few errands.

---------------------------

The following Friday evening saw Olivia and Harry arriving at the Halliwell house. Olivia held her knit bag, while Harry carried several yellow envelopes in his arms, as they climbed the stoop toward the front door.

After ringing the doorbell, Paige opened the door and ushered brother and sister inside the house. "Hey there," Olivia greeted. "Ready for your next lesson?"

Paige smiled. "Ready and eager!" The two McNeills stared at her, as if she had grown a second head. The Charmed One's face turned red with embarrassment. "Okay, that did sound a little too chipper, didn't it?"

"More like a lot," Harry muttered sardonically.

Olivia gave her brother a swift and subtle kick in the shin. Then she smiled at Paige. "So, where are the others?"

Paige revealed that her sisters were in the Sun Room, waiting for the visitors. "Wyatt is in there, as well. Sleeping. Leo wasn't available to baby sit, this evening."

"Did you get a small table, like I had asked?"

Nodding, Paige replied, "It's in there, as well."

Once inside the Sun Room, Olivia and Harry began their lesson. "The first thing we're going to discuss is the Wiccan altar. Uh, do you guys have one?"

The three sisters exchanged confused looks. "Wiccan altar?" Piper asked.

A slight smirk curved Harry's lips. "Well, I guess the answer is no." He received another kick in the shin from his sister.

Olivia turned to the three sisters and smiled. "The altar is a principle part of magic, rituals and daily life. It's like a sacred space in the home, set aside for major spells and rituals. You've seen one, Phoebe. Right?"

The middle Charmed One blinked. "I did?"

"That little closet inside Cole's old apartment, where he used to live," Olivia continued. "When you two first met."

"Oh."

Apparently, Olivia decided, Phoebe had not remembered. "Anyway, do you guys have a table that you sometimes use, when conducting major spells?"

Piper pointed at a small round table in the middle of the room. "We sometimes use this, when we're in the attic."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. This is good. In fact, some witches prefer to use a round table, because they believe it represents the circle of life. Now, there are many ways to set up an altar. And Harry," she lightly slapped her brother's arm, "is going to hand you a diagram of the altar at our parents' house."

On cue, Harry opened one of the yellow envelopes and passed the contents to the Charmed Ones. "Oh God!" Piper exclaimed. "This looks complicated."

Olivia shook her head. "Not really. It can be quite simple." She removed a large piece of blue cloth from her bag and spread it over the round table. "First, you need an altar cloth. You also need a specific color that relates to your purpose of the altar. It goes on the table, first. The second thing that goes on the table is the working cloth." She removed a cheap piece of gray cloth from her bag. "This cloth keeps wax, oil and other stuff from dripping on the altar cloth."

"Next," Harry continued, "you place four quarter candles on the table. Each candle is in the color that represents an element . . . and a quarter." Olivia removed a red candle. "Red for the Fire element and the direction, South. White for Air and East. By the way, the white candle is also supposed to represent the Goddess." Olivia placed a white candle on the table. Then she removed a blue candle from her bag. "Blue is for Water and West. And Green is for Earth and North." After Olivia placed a green candle on the table, Harry added, "Also, you don't always have to place quarter candles on the altar. You can also try free standing pillars."

Then Olivia removed a small earthen bowl from the bag and placed it on the table. "This is an Earth bowl," she said. "It can be filled with something that represents that particular element. We usually fill it with soil to represent Earth or Holy Water."

"Holy water?" Phoebe declared. "Wiccans deal with holy water?" Harry explained that Holy Water is used by many religions - Pagan and otherwise - and not just by Catholics.

"Next, is the Wine Chalice," Harry said, as Olivia removed one from her bag. "It's for drinking sacred wine that has been consecrated for magickal use. The chalice, like the White candle, represents the Goddess."

Olivia and Harry continued the list, removing objects from the knit bag. They removed the God and Goddess figures, an incense holder, a non-wine chalice for those who did not indulge in alcohol . . .

"That would be great for me," Paige said, interrupting.

Piper added, "Is it just me or does the God figure look a like the Devil?"

"That's the Horned God of the Wild," Olivia explained. "Not the Devil. Don't forget - Wiccans do not believe in Satan, the Devil and other forms of 'Satanism'. The Horned God represents the masculine aspect of nature and the Goddess, the feminine aspect."

"Oh."

Olivia removed a cauldron from her bag. "I'm sure that you guys remember this. For the altar, it's used to hold a piece of self-lightning charcoal." The list continued - consecrated oil, a lighter for the candles, the altar bell, a wand for channeling energy to a specific direction, an athame, a candle-snuffer, and a pentacle.

Harry explained, "The pentacle is basically a grounding tool. When magick is done on the altar, it's done over a pentacle to ground the magick's energy." He paused. "Now, if you would all study the chart I have given each of you, you'll have a basic idea of how to set up an altar."

Phoebe displayed a piece of paper, attached to her copy of the altar's diagram. "What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's the ritual used for the altar. And be sure there is a circle on the floor."

When the sisters finished examining the material given to them, Olivia said, "I guess that we can go on to the next lesson. The circle. You, ah . . . You guys do use a magick circle for spells, right?"

Once more, the Halliwells exchanged uneasy glances. "Uh . . . yeah," Paige finally answered. "I think."

"Sometimes," Phoebe added. "I mean . . . we know that a circle should be used."

Olivia asked, "Do you know why?" When the sisters failed to answer, she sighed. "Okay. The circle is the area in which magickal worship, spells and rituals take place. There are three basic reasons to cast a circle."

"One," Harry said, "to create a sacred space, or a place that is different from the mundane world. Two, to keep the energy from magick, focused and contained in one area."

Olivia added, "And three, a circle provides protection from negative outside forces. It provides safety, since witches inside the circle are able to travel across veils and into different dimensions. In other words, the circle provides safety, as we travel."

"Like Paige and I did, when we projected into Piper's mind," Phoebe said.

"Right."

Harry opened another yellow envelope. He poured out the contents - more stapled papers - and passed them around. "Now, you each have a list of methods to cast a circle. If you don't know how to cast one, the instructions provided should be simple."

"Wait. There's more than one way to cast a circle?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, the list I just gave you provides at least four methods on casting a circle and instructions on closing one."

Paige asked, "What kind of circles?"

Harry sighed. "Well, there is the commonly used method of casting a circle. There is one for casting a circle in a hurry, one for casting a Celtic circle, and one for casting a circle on your hand. Uh, if you guys want to go over each one . . ."

"That's okay," Piper quickly interrupted. "These instructions don't really seem all that difficult."

The youngest McNeill glanced at his sister, who shrugged. "Okay, sure. I guess we can move on to the next lesson."

Phoebe sighed. "The final one." Her voice seemed tinged with relief.

Olivia stared at the middle Charmed One. "Are we getting bored?"

"Huh? Oh . . . uh, no. I just . . . I guess I'm a little hungry."

Glancing at her watch, Olivia noticed that it read eight forty-seven. "Haven't you all eaten dinner, yet?"

"Of course we have," Piper replied. "We just . . ."

Impatience tinged Paige's voice. "Can we just get on with the lessons?"

Nodding, Olivia said, "Right. Next lesson - pentagram."

"We all know what a pentagram is," Piper commented. "It's a five-pointed star, held in an upright position. It's an ancient symbol of protection from evil."

"Did you know that it's also called the 'endless knot'?" Olivia added. "Or that the symbol can be traced back to ancient Egyptian and Summerian cultures? And it's also been found on Native American tools."

Piper replied, "No, but we do know that each point represents the five elements - earth, water, fire, metal and wood."

Olivia blinked. She wondered if she had just heard right. Then she glanced at Harry, who also looked confused. "Piper," he asked, "could you repeat that list of elements, again?"

"Earth, water, fire, metal and wood," Piper repeated. "In fact, this house is situated in the middle of a pentagram. Of a nexus. It lies in equal distance from a place or object that represents each element."

Phoebe added, "Yeah, and that's why I'm more susceptible to evil than my sisters. Since I was born in the manor, I can easily swing to either evil or good."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you," Olivia patiently explained, "but you've just about described every living being in existence. Any one of us can easily swing one way or the other. It's a part of who and what we are."

Harry added, "And I think I should explain to you guys that the elements associated with Wicca are earth, water, fire, AIR and SPIRIT. The elements that you had mentioned are associated with Chinese philosophy."

"WHAT?" Both Phoebe and Piper cried out at the same.

"If you're correct about this house being in the center of some kind of nexus," Harry continued, "maybe it's . . . I don't know. Chinese?"

Phoebe exclaimed, "But that's impossible!" She paused, as she stared at the two McNeills. "Is it? I mean, are you saying . . .? Which list is correct?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Olivia replied. "Both lists may be correct. Every philosophy or religion has its own list of elements."

Harry added, "Olivia has her own theory about the elements." Knowing what he was about to reveal, Olivia glared at her brother. "What? C'mon Livy! You've already told the family."

"And no one bought it, I might add."

Paige frowned. "What theory?"

After a long and heavy sigh, Olivia finally capitulated. "Okay, I give up." She paused. Then, "While studying some of the different religions and philosophies, I had noticed something about the elements associated with them. Although they varied, if you combine them all on one list, you will probably come up with at least seven elements. Namely, earth, water, air, fire, wood, metal and spirit. And this leaves me to suspect that there are seven elements, not five or in the case of other religions or philosophies, some other number of elements. By the way, did you know that the Buddhists refer to the spirit element as the Void or Ether?"

Silence hung over the Sun Room like a heavy fog. Disbelief and confusion whirled in the Charmed Ones' dark eyes, while Harry's mouth hung open in anticipation. "So what do you think?" he asked. "Makes sense?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't understand. You're saying that there are seven elements and not five?"

"That's my theory," Olivia coolly replied.

Phoebe spoke up. "But that would make the whole idea of a pentagram irrelevant! And the pentagram, as a symbol, has been around for ages."

"What?" Harry demanded. "She can't challenge a belief that's been around since the dawn of man?"

Olivia glanced at Paige, who seemed equally dubious. "I guess you don't buy it either," she asked her friend.

Paige squirmed with discomfort. "I don't know, Livy," she finally said. "It's just . . . well yeah. I guess I don't. I just find it hard to buy."

"Why?" Harry demanded. He seemed disappointed by Paige's reaction.

Shrugging her shoulders, Paige answered, "I don't know. Maybe Phoebe's right. The pentagram has been part of Wicca beliefs for many years. And a part of Celtic and other forms of paganism, long before that. Right? Is Olivia trying to say that the pentagram isn't a symbol for protection from evil? And if so, what is?"

Why? Olivia thought to herself. Why had she allowed Harry to goad her into opening her big mouth? Then she sighed. "I don't know, Paige. How about a heptagram?" The sisters merely responded with blank stares. So much for her clever idea.

Before the uncomfortable silence could get any worse, Harry came to the rescue. He glanced at his watch. "Why don't we call it a night? I think that we've basically covered everything for today's lesson. And besides, there's a movie on cable I want to see. And it starts in less than an hour."

"Good idea," Olivia quickly agreed, thankful of Harry's suggestion.

Piper asked, "Before you go, may I ask you guys a question?" The two McNeills stared at her. "Is it really necessary to have a permanent altar in the house?"

"It's not mandatory," Olivia replied. "But I would highly recommend having one around for major spells and rituals. You don't want to take the chance of the magick getting out of control."

"Our magic never gets . . ." Phoebe began. Then she broke off, as a sheepish expression appeared on her face. "Okay, maybe it does. Sometimes."

Piper asked another question. "Do we really need an altar for our Book of Shadows?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked, with a frown.

Giving her eyes a contemptuous roll, Phoebe shot back, "From one of Leo's old whitelighter buddies. Natalie. She once told us that we should keep our Book of Shadows on a hidden altar."

"We had ignored her advice, of course," Piper sardonically added.

Olivia said, "So did we. When Leo first told us the same, years ago. Frankly, I think it's a lot of nonsense."

"Leo, huh?" Piper looked slightly embarrassed.

"Besides, I don't keep my Book of Shadows on an altar," Olivia continued. "There's no need, as far as I'm concerned. Harry keeps his on a computer CD-disk. So does Nathalie Gleason."

Paige's voice rang with disbelief. "A Book of Shadows on a computer disk?"

Phoebe added, "And why would you all maintain separate Books of Shadow, anyway? Isn't there one for the entire family?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Each witch usually maintains his or her own book. I'm surprised that none of you have your own book. I mean, what if one or more of you move out?"

"So, you think we should each have our own book?"

Oh God! Impatience tugged at Olivia's mind. She wanted to end this session. Now. "Look, it's like Harry said. Every individual witch maintains a Book of Shadows. Paige, Phoebe, Piper - if you don't want to follow this rule, fine. It's not a problem. Do what works best for you. Anymore questions?"

Wearing dazed expressions, the Charmed Ones shook their heads. Harry shot to his feet and began removing some of the items on the makeshift altar. "Okay, it's time to go." He placed the items in Olivia's bag.

While Harry finished loading her bag, Olivia stood up. "Okay guys, I guess I'll be seeing you, tomorrow evening."

"Why not the morning or afternoon?" Paige asked.

"Because Cole and I are going to Sausalito, tomorrow morning," Olivia said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Phoebe stiffened at the mention of the half-demon's name. "And we won't be back until five or five-thirty. So, I'll be seeing you around six, at my apartment. Okay?"

The Charmed Ones agreed. Then much to Olivia's relief, she and Harry gathered their belongings, bid their hostesses good-bye - and finally left.

THE END 


	5. Chapter 5

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT V" by RFK

Seconds after Harry McNeill closed the door behind him, Piper turned to her sisters. "Is it me, or did they seemed to be in a hurry to leave? Especially Olivia."

"I think she's pissed at us," Paige replied. "You know, for our reaction to her theory about the elements."

"Well, can you blame us for reacting that way? Apparently, everyone else - except for Harry - seems to think that her little theory is off the radar." Piper heaved a sigh and allowed her body to flop down on the sofa. She glanced at the sheaf of papers on the table in front of her. "And does she and Harry really expect us to buy all of this stuff for an altar? I mean we've managed to do quite well without one for nearly five years. Along with any magical tools."

Paige heaved a small sigh. "You know Piper, if you think so little of these lessons, why are you taking them?"

"Tell me Paige, how is using an altar going to help us vanquish demons?"

"Your problem is that you still believe that vanquishing demons is what witchcraft is all about. Which is why you can barely stand being a witch."

A nervous Phoebe immediately intervened. "Okay, guys! There's no need to fight. We're supposed to be sisters. Right?"

An awkward silence followed. Both Piper and Paige reluctantly apologized to each other. "Sorry," Piper mumbled. "Didn't mean to sound bitchy."

"You weren't bitchy," Paige protested. Piper gave her a long look. "Well, maybe a little. I wasn't any better. I guess I've been a little . . . pushy about the whole matter." She paused. "And self-righteous."

Phoebe sighed with relief. "There. Now, don't you two feel a lot better?"

Both Piper and Paige grumbled, "Yeah."

"Good." Phoebe heaved a sigh. "I wonder what tomorrow's lesson will be about?" she asked.

The words came out of Piper's mouth before she could stop herself. "Who cares? As long as it'll be short. Like Olivia had promised." The others stared at her. She shook her head. "Forget I said that."

--------------------------

At precisely six o'clock, the doorbell to Olivia's apartment rang. She opened the door and found the Charmed Ones standing outside. "Right on time," she commented, allowing the three other witches to enter.

Once inside, Phoebe glanced nervously around the living room. "So, Cole's not here?" she asked.

Olivia gave the middle Charmed One a shrewd look. "No. As far as I know, he's out grocery shopping. But don't worry. He doesn't plan to show up until later this evening." Phoebe's face turned slightly pink. Much to Olivia's pleasure. "Okay, why don't we start on the first lesson. Meditation."

Piper spoke up. "Oh, but we already know about meditation. At least Phoebe and I do. I think. I once used it to control my second power."

"So did I," Phoebe added.

Olivia stared at the two older sisters. "Do you guys meditate on a regular basis?"

Phoebe frowned. "Do we have to?"

"You don't have to, but I would highly recommend it," Olivia replied. "Meditation can be very important for Wiccans. And for practitioners of other religions, as well. Not only do we use it for controlling our powers, but also for grounding and centering our inner selves. That's why meditation is so important, when practicing magick."

Paige asked, "What's grounding?"

Olivia replied, "It means being connected with the natural energy that flows through the Earth. We have the ability to use that energy to gain entrance into other worlds. Other dimensions that are quite . . . well, spectacular."

"Why bother?" Piper said, shrugging her shoulders. "All we have to do is get Paige or Leo to orb us to other dimensions."

It took all of Olivia's self-control not to incinerate the oldest Halliwell with a stream of fire. How could anyone who seemed like such an intelligent and reasonable woman on the surface, be so damn obtuse? "Thank you, Piper. I'm glad to see that your knowledge of the supernatural is so extensive," Olivia retorted sarcastically. "I didn't realize that teleportation was the only method for dimensional travel. My mistake."

Piper's face turned red.

"So, you're saying that meditation is another method?" Paige asked.

Olivia replied, "Actually, it's the best method. There are a lot of dimensions that can only be accessed through meditation. And most of these dimensions are on a higher plane of existence."

Phoebe added, "You make this all sound like it's about spiritualism or something."

"It is," Olivia said. "Don't forget that witches are basically priests and priestesses. And that Wicca is a religion."

"But not all witches are Wiccans."

Olivia nodded. "True. There are witches who are a part of other Pagan religions. Of course, they might be regarded as priests and priestesses."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I mean . . . you know, who aren't part of any particular religion."

"Like I had told you before, they would be regarded as magick practitioners. You know, a mage or sorcerer."

Then Piper asked, "What about Christians?"

Realizing that they were about to drift into a controversial topic, Olivia took a deep breath. "Normally, I would say that particular religion does not acknowledge witches. But . . . there is a group called the Fellowship of Christian Magicians. I really don't know much about them and I would suggest that you do some investigation on your own."

"Is Paul part of this Fellowship?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so. He once told me that his family had practiced Druidism years ago, but his ancestors had switched to Christianity, back in the 1700s. His parents had converted to Wicca in the late 60s. And after their deaths, Paul had ended up being raised as a Christian by his grandparents. He began practicing witchcraft in secret, as a teenager. And after his grandparents' death, openly." Olivia sighed. "However, I think he still maintains a good deal of Christian beliefs, despite practicing magick. A lot of witches who haven't practiced that long, are like that. Including you, I've noticed."

"We follow the Wiccan code," Piper insisted.

Olivia frowned, wondering if she had heard correctly. "The Wiccan code? Didn't we discuss the Wiccan 'Rede' some two weeks ago?" Before Piper could answer, Olivia shook her head. "Look, why don't we get back to discussing meditation. Now, there are seven charkas . . ."

"What?" Phoebe demanded.

"Chakras. A chakra is an energy that centers upon a certain part of the body, due to a concentration of nerves," Olivia continued. "There are seven of them. The first is Root or Muladhara Chakras - for the ability to move in a loving way on the physical plane. The second is Svdhistana, which deals with the balance of feminine and masculine energies. And then there is the Solar Plexus or Massipura Chakra, which deals with the positive use of energy."

Paige interrupted. "Uh, can you slow down a bit, Livy? I'm trying to write all of this down."

The complaint reminded Olivia of the envelope on her desk. "Oh yeah." She stood up and retrieved the envelope. Then she removed the contents and passed them to the Charmed Ones. "Sorry, I forgot about the copies of the chakra chart that I had prepared for you. Ready to continue?" When the three sisters nodded, Olivia added, "Next, we have the Anahata or the Heart Chakra. That deals with emotion."

"How many uh . . . charkas have we . . .?" Phoebe began.

Olivia checked her copy of the chart. "So far, four." She paused. "Ready? Okay. Now, the fifth chakra is Vishuddha or the throat. It deals with verbal communication." Again, she paused. "The Third Eye is the sixth chakra and it deals with the Psychic Center. It's also called the Ajua. And the last chakra . . ."

"Thank God," Piper murmured. Olivia, who had overheard, stared at the Charmed One. Hard. The other woman's face turned red before she glanced away. "Sorry."

"The last chakra," Olivia resumed, "is the Crown Sahasrata." She paused. "This deals with Deity or the infinite. Or the Universe. All the same thing, basically. Meditation usually involves some kind of visualization. For example, a popular visualization used by Wiccans involves climbing a steep staircase that leads to a door. Or becoming slowly aware or focused upon the natural beauty of some meadow or forest in your mind." Olivia gave Piper an arch smile. "And since you have such vast experience in this area, Piper, I'm sure that you know what I mean. Right?"

For the third time, Piper's complexion had turned slightly crimson. "Uh . . . yeah. Right."

Olivia smiled with mock delight. "Good! That means you can lead the others in regular meditation sessions."

"Huh?" Piper's jaw hung open in shock.

Deliberately ignoring the oldest sister's reaction, Olivia decided to move on to the next topic. "Now, we'll talk about color magic," she said. "Colors are important in every area in Wicca. I mean, we use them in everything. If you'll notice your meditation chart, you'll see that each chakra has a color association."

"Why?" Paige demanded. "Why are colors so important?"

Olivia immediately replied, "Because colors play an important role in how we feel, see and think." She removed more sheets from the yellow envelope on her desk, and passed them around.

The sisters glanced at the new sheets. "What does this mean?" Paige asked. "Black is associated with neutralization?"

"What does the word, neutralize mean?" Olivia responded.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Paige replied, "I guess to make ineffective? To destroy?"

Olivia nodded. "Precisely. When using a brandishing spell . . ."

"Don't you mean vanquishing?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, a spell for brandishing or vanquishing, we use the color black," Olivia continued. "And we use it, either for our altar, for candle magic or anything else."

A frowning Phoebe shook her head. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that we have to use a specific color for a certain kind of spell? I've never heard of that before. We just usually use white candles."

Figures, Olivia replied silently. That would explain why so many of the sisters' spells tend to go wrong. Instead, she solemnly replied, "Yeah, Leo has told me about some of your spells that went wrong. Have you always used white candles for spells?"

The sisters fell silent. Except for Paige who said, "Ooops! I guess we did."

"Well," Olivia continued, "let's look at the chart. The first color is Black. It's usually associated with binding, protection, neutralization, karma, death manifestation and will power."

Paige mumbled, "That's a hell of a lot."

"No kidding. Check out the functions for Royal Blue or Purple. They're used for spells involving business, logic, social matters, political power and material wealth." Olivia paused. "Hmmm, I guess that's why the Queen of England's robe is purple."

Phoebe glanced at the chart. "I thought Green would be associated with wealth. All I see are stuff like romance, friendship, beauty, soul mates, art, harmony, and . . ."

". . . prosperity," Olivia finished. "Green candles are used a lot for prosperity spells, also." Piper opened her mouth, but the older woman interrupted. "Uh, please don't ask me a question about personal gain. Please?" The Charmed One closed her mouth.

Olivia continued, "Next is Yellow or Gold. These colors deal with health, success, ambition, personal finances and careers. Then we have Orange, Light Blue or Grey. All three are associated with wisdom, healing, communication, intelligence memory and education. Red deals with passion, partnerships, courage swiftness and energy."

Paige asked, "And White?"

A sigh left Olivia's mouth. Finally . . . the end. "White - and silver are associated with psychic pursuits, psychology, dreams, astral projection, imagination and reincarnation." She paused. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Piper replied. "Do we really have to buy all of this stuff? Different colored candles, and all of these magical tools like cauldrons, chalices, wands, altar cloths and such?"

Olivia stared at her. "Why not? Don't you already use certain tools? Scrying crystals, athames - although I hope that you've already trashed Cole's old one - cords . . ."

"Cords?" Paige frowned. "You never mentioned that."

Oh shit! Olivia mentally castigated herself. "Yeah, I guess I had forgotten. A cord is also a magickal tool. It's used for binding and unbinding. Like in a Wiccan wedding ceremony."

"Oh yeah," Piper added. "Like my wedding. Grams had used one."

Olivia nodded. "Right. As for buying these tools, I'm not saying that you have to, but . . . what the hell? Why not? It would make practicing magick a lot easier for you. Anyway," she sighed, "that's it for this evening."

"When is the next lesson?" Phoebe asked.

"Next Saturday." Olivia smiled. "And it's going to be a doozy. About other magical beings . . . including demons." Her smile widened.

THE END 


	6. Chapter 6A

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT VI-A" by RFK

NOTE: In the previous story, "Lessons in Witchcraft V", Olivia instructed the Halliwells on meditation methods and color magic. The story picks with Olivia trying to recruit Cole to help her with the lessons.

Cole sat inside his penthouse living room, two days later while he listened to Olivia reveal a proposition to him. The moment she finished, Cole promptly replied, "No."

"What?" Olivia pouted. "Why not? You know more about this subject than any of us."

"The answer is still no."

Olivia resorted to another tactic. She begged. "C'mon Cole! Please?" She gave him the full blast of her green eyes. "I really need your help on this one."

Cole merely gave her a cool stare and said, "Too bad."

"Cole!" An idea came to Olivia. "If this is about Phoebe . . ."

The half-demon contemptuously rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it's not."

"Then why . . .?"

He sighed. "Piper. She can be a real pain in the ass. I don't exactly look forward to spending an afternoon . . ."

"Morning and afternoon," Olivia corrected.

Cole stared at her. "In that case, the answer is definitely no."

Surprised by Cole's stubborn refusal to help her, Olivia desperately added, "Look, I know that Piper can be difficult. Who isn't? I certainly am. Besides, since when did you have so much trouble with her? I mean I know that she's not particularly fond of me . . ."

"Trust me," Cole growled. "Her feelings for you are practically benign, in compare to how she feels about me. The only times she had ever really treated me as a member of the family, was after Prue's death. When they needed the extra firepower and when I had lost my powers and was deemed safe. Hell, she and Leo had once tried to vanquish me with that damn potion, when Phoebe was a banshee. And all I had to do was show up and be annoying."

Olivia gave Cole a shrewd look. "My, we are bitter, aren't we?"

Cole's eyes penetrated hers. "Comments like that won't get you anywhere."

"You mean you've changed your mind?"

"No. I'm just pointing out a certain fact of life."

It took all of Olivia's will power not to throw the nearest object at her very stubborn boyfriend in a fit of anger. Anger, she finally realized after her temper had cooled down, would not serve her purpose. Instead, she tried one last tactic - surrender.

Olivia stared at Cole, wearing a downtrodden expression. She sighed. "Okay, I give up. You don't . . . I guess I can understand why you don't want to help me with this next lesson." Another listless sigh left her mouth. "I guess I'll have to endure Doubting Piper, again." She paused dramatically. "Alone."

Exasperation mingled with self-disgust in Cole's blue eyes. "Oh God! All right! I'll . . . I'll help. Shit! I'm really not looking forward to next Saturday." He gave Olivia a dark look, worthy of his reputation. "You know, someone will have to compensate me for this."

Olivia pressed her body against Cole's, and slid a hand underneath his shirt. Giving him her most sultry look, she murmured, "Well, we can start by heading for your bedroom."

"Forget it." The half-demon coolly removed Olivia's hand. "You'd enjoy it, too much. I'm talking about something that will make you suffer . . . just as I will, next Saturday."

Apprehension gripped Olivia. She eyed Cole warily. "Like what?"

Cole hesitated. "Well . . . Harold Carter's weekly Friday night dinner is coming up. And I've been given a command to attend." He paused stared directly at Olivia. "Guess who will be joining me?"

Olivia's eyes widened with horror. She recalled the last time she had attended one of Carter's dinner parties. It had been an exercise in boredom - at least for her. The quality of the food had not helped. "Why can't you ask your old buddy, Veronica?" she immediately asked.

"Because Veronica hasn't asked me to spend half of Saturday, giving lessons on magical being to my dreaded ex-sister-in-law," Cole shot back. He continued to stare at her. "Well?"

A long suffering sigh escaped from Olivia's mouth. Until this moment, she had not realized what a lowlife bastard Cole could be. "All right," she grumbled. "It's a deal." Cole merely smiled coolly and said nothing. Shit!

-------------------------

Heavy gray clouds hovered in the skies above San Francisco on the following Saturday morning. The doorbell rang and Paige raced to the front door to answer it. She greeted Olivia with a cheerful smile. "Hey Olivia! Back for more les . . .?" Her eyes grew wide at the second figure standing behind the red-haired witch. "Cole? Hey!"

Cole smiled warmly at the Charmed One. "Morning Paige. How are . . .?"

"What in the hell is HE doing here?" The outburst came from Piper, who had appeared behind the younger sister.

Paige stepped aside and allowed the two visitors to enter the house. Olivia glanced at the oldest Halliwell, who regarded Cole with hostility. "And how are you, Piper? Ready for more lessons?"

But Piper refused to be distracted. She continued to rant over the unexpected guest. "What is Cole doing here? I don't recall you saying that he would be joining you. Nor did I invite him."

Olivia shot Cole an uneasy glance before she replied "I brought Cole here, because I thought it would be best for him to assist me, today. Considering the topic I plan to discuss."

Phoebe appeared in the foyer. "Is that Olivia? I guess the lessons are about to . . ." She stopped short, at the sight of her ex-husband. "Cole! What are . . . what are you doing here?"

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "Ask Olivia," he replied brusquely. "She was the one who dragged me over here."

Olivia deliberately stepped on the edge of Cole's right foot, warning him to behave. "He's here to help me with today's lesson," she said. "We're basically going to discuss a few magical beings - including demons. On which, by the way, he's an expert." She smiled at the sisters. "So, shall we begin?"

Both Piper and Phoebe exchanged uneasy glances, but said nothing further. Soon, everyone was seated either on the sofa, or in various chairs in the living room. Olivia began, "Does anyone have a question, first?" Piper opened her mouth. "Other than why Cole is here?"

Shooting the redhead a dark look, Piper hesitated before she glanced at Cole and asked, "Okay, here's a question. Why do all demons seem to be naturally evil?"

"Who said they were?" Olivia shot back, garnering a surprised look from the oldest Halliwell. "But before we go any further into that subject, let's talk about something else."

Piper demanded, "Why?"

A heavy pause followed, as tension filled the room. From the corner of her eye, Paige saw Olivia regard Piper with hard, cold eyes. Cole seemed amused by the entire confrontation. "Because I'm giving this lesson." Olivia added in a deadly whisper, "Piper, if you have a problem with Cole being her, both he and I will both leave and today's lesson will end - right now." She paused. "Do you have a problem?"

Paige held her breath, as she and the others waited for Piper's next move. Her body sagged with relief, when Piper murmured, "No. I don't."

"Okay," Olivia continued with forced cheerfulness. "Let's move on. We'll start with fairies."

Phoebe said, "Oh, we know all about them. Piper, Prue and I had met one of them, a few years ago. They're . . ."

Cole burst into a loud chuckle, catching everyone else by surprise. "What's so funny?" Olivia demanded.

Shaking his head, the half-demon replied between laughter, "Oh, uh it's nothing. I just . . . When Phoebe brought up meeting a fairy, I . . . uh, I found myself remembering how she and Prue were uh . . . affected by the fairy dust." More chuckles followed. Aware of the others staring at him, Cole's laughter finally died down. "Sorry." His mouth twitched slightly.

"As I was saying," Phoebe continued, glaring at her ex-husband, "Fairies are basically these little magical beings with wings and magic dust. Only children can see them." A small burst of laughter from Cole followed. In a tight voice, Phoebe finished, "And they reside in the in-between places."

Barely keeping his laughter suppressed, Cole added, "You mean the veil between the worlds."

"Huh?"

Cole continued, "That term you used - 'in-between places' - is used by children." He snickered briefly. "The correct phrase is 'the veil between the worlds'."

Olivia added, "Also Phoebe, you don't have to be a child or act like a child to . . ." Another snicker escaped from Cole's mouth. Olivia glared at him. "Cole, honey," she said sweetly, "get it under control."

"Sorry," he murmured.

The redhead continued, "Like I was saying, you don't have to be a child to see fairies. There are plenty of adults who have seen them. In fact, didn't you guys have to save a little girl and a fairy from some trolls, without using a spell or fairy dust?"

"Actually, we used a spell," Phoebe replied.

"Oh. Too bad, considering that anyone can see a fairy. As long as you believe in them." Olivia paused. "It's just that children are more likely to believe in fairies - especially pixies, unlike the average adult."

Realization struck Paige. "Oh! Like Tinkerbell in PETER PAN."

Olivia nodded. "Something like that. Besides, I believe you guys had another encounter with fairies."

The three sisters frowned and exchanged confused looks. Paige shook her head. "I don't think so. I haven't seen a fairy."

"Actually, you have Paige," Olivia calmly replied. "Remember the leprechaun or leprechauns you had to save from that demon, last spring?"

"Leprechauns are fairies?" Disbelief rang in Phoebe's voice.

Smiling, Olivia said, "Yep. And so are elves."

"What about nymphs?" Piper asked.

Cole spoke up. "Goddesses. Minor nature goddesses that live in rivers, mountains and trees. I've encountered one or two. Very beautiful. They're usually pursued by satyrs."

"And what are satyrs?" Paige asked.

"They're also nature gods. Only . . ."

Phoebe interrupted. "You mean they're not evil?"

The half-demon frowned at his ex-wife. "Why would you think that?"

"Have you seen the way they look?" Phoebe continued. "They almost look demonic."

A sigh left Cole's mouth, while Olivia answered, "Trust me, Phoebe, satyrs are not evil. They're simply randy creatures that like to party and chase after nymphs and other females, to indulge in their lust. They have this tendency to look rather . . . uh, corrupt. Or degenerate. Like over-aged rock stars, only they're shaped like half-men/half-goats."

"Hmmm, be still my heart," Paige murmured sarcastically. Then she asked, "What about dwarves? Are they also fairies? Like elves?"

Cole replied, "Mortals. Dwarves are any kind of life form - animal or plant - that was stunted in growth. So, those seven dwarves in SNOW WHITE? Mortals, like the rest of you."

Olivia let out a gust of breath. "Well, shall we move on to another subject? Vampires."

"Ugh!" Paige exclaimed with displeasure. She still recalled her brief stint as a vampire, over a year ago. "Do we have to talk about them? Especially since Cole had managed to destroy them all, when he was the Source?"

"Hmmm." Olivia fell silent, as she glanced around. "Are you sure about that?"

Apprehension gripped Paige's stomach. "You mean to say that more vampires still exist? I thought that when Cole . . . uh, the Source had killed the Queen of the Vampires . . ."

Olivia's green eyes widened with confusion. "Huh?"

"Alaria," Cole grumbled. "The self-styled Queen of the Vampires. Actually Paige, she was only one of many heads of powerful vampire orders. There are others that still exist. The only reason that you didn't permanently remain a vampire is that Alaria and her minions, the ones that sired you, were killed before you got a chance to feed from someone."

Paige struggled to keep her anxiety in check. "Great," she said with forced lightness, "it's nice to know there are other vampire orders around."

Olivia shrugged. "True. Uh, just to let you know, there is another species of vampires. One that doesn't turn into a bat. They're a little closer to the human species than your old bat-morphing friends. And if you kill the head of their order, the other members will remain alive. Or undead."

"Gee, that's good to know."

Piper spoke up. "I have a question," she said to Olivia. "About your staff. The one you got from Scotland."

"What about it?" Olivia asked.

"Why is the staff's knob shaped like a dragon? Aren't dragons supposed to be evil?"

Paige noticed the long-suffering expression on Olivia's face. A smirk curved Cole's mouth, which Phoebe also noticed. "What's so funny?" the latter demanded.

It was Olivia who answered. "Are you guys in the habit of labeling every being as either 'good' or 'evil'?" A slight touch of contempt had crept into her voice. "It sounds so simplistic."

Piper coolly replied, "How else can we tell the bad guys from the good guys?" She shot a dark look at Cole.

"If I were you, Piper, I'd be careful of that kind of reasoning. Sometimes, the 'bad guy' might turn out to be a powerful ally for good." Olivia paused, as her eyes turned a deeper shade of green. "Or the 'good guy' might end up doing something completely despicable, bringing out his or her darker nature. It's like my grandfather once told me - nothing in this world is certain."

The oldest Halliwell continued, "So, are you saying that dragons aren't evil?"

Olivia's mouth tightened into an impatient line. "Well . . . it depends."

"On what?"

The redhead stared at Piper. "It depends upon the dragon."

"But aren't dragons supposed to be serpents with wings? That breaths fire?" Phoebe asked. "We were taught that serpents are . . ."

"Evil?" Olivia finished. "According to whom?"

Piper spoke up. "How about the Bible? Remember the snake in the Garden of Evil? The one who had tempted Eve with the apple?"

"I have heard of it," Olivia replied. "But don't forget - I'm not Christian. I was never raised as one. Remember? And that's why I don't consider serpents or dragons as inherently evil. That's a concept widely believed in Western society, and only after the arrival of Christianity. Fire is regarded in the same manner. Why, I don't know, considering that it's a natural element like air or water. But . . . if you prefer to maintain this belief, it's your prerogative."

The Charmed Ones remained silent. At least until Paige spoke up. "I guess that's why so many dragons are shown as evil in the movies."

"True, but I've seen a few recent movies in which dragons aren't portrayed as evil."

Paige frowned. "You're not talking about the last LORD OF THE RINGS movie, are you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I doubt that very much. No, I'm talking of movies like DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS and DRAGONHEART."

"Speaking of a dragon's heart," Cole added, "did you know that they used to be sought as a source of power? I think Raynor . . . or was it the Source, who went after one for that very reason. I'm beginning to wonder if that was the real reason why so many dragons - at least here in the West - were hunted down."

"How observant of you," Piper replied sarcastically.

Then Paige asked Olivia if the staff had originally belonged to her ancestor, Niaghall. The redhead replied, "Yeah. It was made specifically for him, by his father."

"The one who was a demon?"

Olivia nodded. "That's right, an incubus. That's why Niaghall was a wizard. He was an adamitici - the offspring of a mortal and an incubus. Or a succubus."

Paige's frown deepened. "But shouldn't Cole be considered a wizard, since he's half-demon, half-mortal?"

"Mother isn't a succubus," Cole corrected.

Concern flared in Phoebe's eyes. "Isn't? You mean she's still alive? I thought she was dead."

Blue eyes bored into the Charmed One's dark ones. "I never said that my mother was dead."

"Oh, I . . ." Phoebe broke off, shaking her head. "Never mind."

Piper commented, "So, all wizards are the offspring of these . . . in . . . uh, seduction demons and mortals?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, not all wizards. Some are merely mortals, who have learned the arts of wizardry. The thing about wizards is that they are simply magick practitioners. Their magick is rooted in what you would call "ceremonial" practices. Rituals from ancient cultures like the Enochians, Goetic, and ancient Egyptians. Also, their magick comes from ancient practices from present-day cultures - Arabic and Cobbelistic . . ."

"Huh?" Paige frowned at her friend.

"Hebrew," Cole corrected. "Ancient Hebrew. Unlike Wiccans, many wizards have been known to accept Judeo-Christianity and Islamic religious beliefs. Or those similar to present-day Western religions. Especially in regard to angels and demons."

Piper regarded Cole with disbelief. "Wizards are religious?"

Sighing, Olivia replied, "Like other beings, it depends upon the individual. Niaghall, by the way, had never really accepted Judeo-Christianity. He was a Druid, like his mother. Who was a witch, by the way."

"What about sorcerers?" Paige asked. "Or mages?"

"They're also wizards." Olivia paused. "Although sorcerers, for some reason, are considered evil. Wizards who are into the 'dark arts'. Which really means that they practice magick for dark purposes."

Paige added, "Like the wizard Phoebe had killed." From the corner of her eye, she saw Cole stiffened. Phoebe merely looked away.

Olivia, who seemed oblivious to the reactions from Paige's words, continued, "Another type of wizard is the necromancer. I believe Andre Morrell used to be one. Or still is one. You guys remember him from Bruce's wedding, right?"

"Cecile's boyfriend?" Phoebe looked confused. "But I thought he was a priest - a Voo . . . uh, I mean, a Vodoun priest?"

Cole smiled with mild derision. "Andre likes to refer to himself as a priest, or a hougan. But he still has the skills of a necromancer. A wizard. Trust me."

"And a necromancer," Olivia added, "is someone who practices the art of raising the spirit of the dead to commune with them. In order to see the future."

Piper did not look very impressed. "What's the big deal? We all can communicate with the spirit of the dead. Or ghosts."

"Necromancers can do more than commune with the spirits of the dead. They can also bring the dead back to life. And trust me, that is a rare talent. Very rare."

Cole added, "And you have one last type of wizard - an alchemist. There are many magick practitioners who are capable of practicing alchemy - including witches. Including me."

"What does an alchemist do?" Paige asked.

"An alchemist uses archaic practices - spiritual and chemical - to refine or purify his spirit and extend his life. He . . . or she can also change base metals into gold. Basically, an alchemist has the power of transmutation."

One of Piper's brows quirked upward. "She?"

Olivia explained, "There is such a thing as a female wizard. But for some reason, they're rarely regarded by that title."

"Hmmmm, sexism."

"Before you start bandying that word around," Olivia continued, "may I remind you that a good number of Wiccan groups refuse to regard or accept men as witches." She paused. "I think your grandmother had once belonged to such a group. Well . . . once."

Paige squirmed with discomfort, recalling Penelope Halliwell's reaction to her first-born grandchild being a male.

"So," Olivia added, "anymore questions before we move on?" Paige raised her hand. "Yeah Paige?"

The youngest Charmed One turned to her former brother-in-law. "Cole, what exactly is the Tuatha Dé Dannan? And is it true that you're descended from them?" Her question produced confused looks from her older sisters.

"The Tuatha what?" Piper demanded. "Paige, what are you talking about?"

Cole sighed. "She's talking about the Tuatha Dé Dannan. They're a race of magical people from the Goddess Dann, who had arrived in Ireland from Lochlann or the Islands of the North, thousands of years ago. The Danu people, as they were called, arrived in Ireland bearing with them their Stone of Destiny called the Lia Fail, which they placed on the mound of Tara and ever after, the rightful kings of Ireland were chosen when it called out. They also brought the Spear of Lugh, which ensured victory to whoever wielded it; the Sword of Nuada from whom none could escape; and the Cauldron of the Dagda, from which none would go unsatisfied. First, they clashed with the Fir Bolg, otherwise known as the men of the bags or the pot-bellied ones in the first battle of Magh Tuiredh. And then they helped the Irish people break free from the Fomorians."

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

Cole continued, "The Fomorians were a race of evil giants who oppressed the Irish. They had demanded that the Irish sacrifice two-thirds of the corn crops, milk, and the first-born of each family."

Paige wrinkled her nose. "Ugh! I don't even want to know what they did to those poor kids."

"Don't worry," Cole said, "it all ended badly for the Fomorians. They had first tried to prevent the Danu people from arriving. There's a story they came to Ireland in flying ships but could not land as the Fomorians had set up a great energy field that they could not penetrate. So the Danu people had to circle Ireland nine times before finding a breach in the energy field and setting down on Sliabh an Iarainn - the Iron Mountain - in County Leitrim. The Tuatha Dé Dannan finally got rid of the Fomorians, when they defeated the latter's great warrior, Balor, at the second battle of Magh Tuiredh. And the Milesians at Teltown eventually defeated the Danu people. Since the latter was a magical race, they had decided to go underground into another dimension of space and time. There are many entrances to their dimension at sites around Ireland. One of the most famous being Brugh na Boinne, also called Newgrande."

Olivia added, "By the way, the second battle of Magh Tuiredh took place on Samhain, which is a Wiccan holiday."

"Before the Danu people were driven underground, one of them had conceived a child with a Milesian or Gael woman. That child turned out to be one of my ancestors, on my mother's side. The Milesians are supposed to be ancestors of the Sidhe, or the People of the Mounds. You know, there are witches that are part of the Sidhe, today."

Piper shook her head, frowning. "Are you trying to tell us that you're descended from protectors of the innocents? On your mother's side?"

Rolling his eyes, Cole grumbled, "I never said that the Tuatha Dé Dannan or the Milesians were 'protectors of the innocents'. And as for me being descended from them, it's true. I've taken Olivia to the Danu people's dimension, many times."

Both Piper and Phoebe stared at Olivia, who nodded. "We still go there, now and then. For more training on my pyrokinesis. With their permission, of course." She paused and glanced at her watch. "Listen, it's almost time for lunch. Do you want to go ahead with the next topic, or take a break?"

"Lunch," Paige immediately replied. "I'm hungry." She had been aware of her stomach rumbling for nearly a half-hour.

Nodding, Olivia said, "Okay, we break for lunch." Both she and Cole stood up.

Paige stared at them. "Where are you going?"

"Out to lunch."

Cole added, shooting Piper a cool look, "Unless Piper doesn't mind preparing lunch for me . . ."

"I don't mind," Piper retorted. The others stared at her. She glared back. "What? He might as well stay."

The half-demon and the red-haired witch slowly returned to their seats. Olivia commented, "It's too bad we're not at my place. I would have suggested that Cole prepare lunch. He's quite the chef."

"Cole can cook?" Phoebe's eyes widened with surprise.

Piper grunted. "Humph, I guess those JOY OF COOKING books I gave you for your birthday, worked out, after all."

"Actually, I use them as reference books," Cole replied coolly. "I already knew how to cook."

"Huh?"

Olivia nodded. "Oh yeah! He was trained as a chef at the famous Le Cordon Bleu Cooking School in Paris, during the 1920s. Isn't that right, Cole?" The half-demon merely nodded. Stunned by the revelation, the three sisters stared at him. A smile stretched Olivia's lips.

END OF BOOK VI-A 


	7. Chapter 6B

"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT VI- PART B" by RFK

Lunch turned out to be a simple affair - chicken salad sandwiches with homemade potato chips and iced tea. Once the meal ended, the four women and the half-demon returned to the living room. Piper also carried a sleeping Wyatt in her arms. He had awakened during lunch, in order to be fed.

While she rocked the infant in her arms, Piper said to Olivia, "You know, you never did answer my first question, regarding demons."

"First question?" Olivia frowned.

"About demons being naturally evil. What is the Wiccan view on that?"

Olivia leaned back into the sofa, with a sigh. "Oh yeah. That question. Well, the Wiccan view is . . . they're not naturally evil." Her answer drew stares from the three sisters. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh . . . yeah!" Piper shot back. "What do you mean that demons aren't evil?"

Cole spoke up. "I think what Olivia is trying to say is that Wiccans don't believe that any being is inherently good or evil."

"We believe that all beings have an equal potential for both," Olivia continued. "And that whatever actions we take, we have to accept responsibility for the consequences. Of course, there are some religions that take a . . . uh, more black-and-white view on the matter. Christianity, Judaism, and Islam are just to name a few."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't believe demons are inherently evil," Paige commented.

Olivia replied, "I'll take it even further. Wiccans don't believe in demons, or in such beings as Satan, period. Now, Vodouns like Cecile and Andre believe that demons are not corporeal beings, but evil spirits. That's also a view shared by Christians, and so forth."

Paige frowned. "I don't get it. If demons are spirits, what the hell have we been fighting all of these years?"

"Daemons."

The Halliwells stared at Olivia with confused eyes. "Huh?" Phoebe shook her head. "What are you talking about? It sounds like the same thing."

Cole explained, "Olivia is talking about daemons. D-A-E-M-O-N-S. They, or I should say . . . we are minor divinities that rank between gods and mortals. We age like mortals, but at a much slower pace. Our age span is a lot longer. But technically, we're not immortals. Not really. Now there are some 'daemons' who never age. Like vampires. Or whitelighters. That's because they were originally mortals who transformed into daemons, while on the verge of death. When they become a daemon, their physical growth is arrested."

"Are you saying that my Leo and Paige's dad . . . are daemons?" Piper demanded.

The half-demon nodded. "That's right. Along with darklighters."

Comprehension dawned in Paige's eyes. "Is that why that succubus, Claudia Della Scalla, wanted Barbara's Soma plant? So she could become an immortal? A goddess?"

Olivia replied, "Yep."

"But, demons . . . or daemons, or whatever you call 'em, are still evil," Phoebe insisted. She paused. "And that also means that Leo and Paige's dad can't be daemons."

Talk about stubborn, Olivia retorted silently. She sighed and said to Phoebe, "If that's what you want to believe, it's your choice. Wiccans, however, believe differently. We believe that in the end, it all depends upon the individual - not the race or the species."

"Which also means that you don't believe in Satan," Piper challenged. "And that my husband is a . . . daemon."

Olivia gave the oldest Halliwell a tart smile. "That's right."

Cole added, "You know, there are Christians who believe that Satan was originally one of God's angels. A fallen angel."

"Like a darklighter," Paige clarified.

Cole hesitated, before he answered, "Uh . . . okay. If you say so. Also, there are those who believe that Satan was never a fallen angel, but one of God's more ruthless agents."

Phoebe shook her head. "Now, I find that hard to believe. And even if demons aren't automatically evil, at least humans have a bigger potential for good. Right?"

Oh God, Olivia thought sardonically, another advocate of the 'Gene Roddenberry School of Humanity'. She heaved a large sigh and said aloud, "You know, it truly amazes me - the human capacity to pat itself on the back. Why are we like that? Do you ever wonder?"

Looking somewhat offended by Olivia's response, Phoebe bridled. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Again, Olivia sighed. "Phoebe, I think you've been watching too many STAR TREK episodes. They really take that whole 'humanity on a pedestal' thing a bit too far. Humanity's potential for good and . . . evil, is just about the same as other beings. Trust me. I speak from long experience."

"Cole doesn't think so," Phoebe shot back, glancing at her ex-husband. "Right Cole? Didn't you once tell Leo and Darryl that very few humans have the same capacity for evil, as demons?"

Olivia stared at her boyfriend, who looked very embarrassed. And deservedly so, as far as she was concerned. He also squirmed with discomfort, under Olivia's close scrutiny. "Uh . . . well, it was Raynor who told me," Cole finally mumbled. A derisive snort escaped from Olivia's mouth. The half-demon glared at her. "What?"

"Look, I'm sure that Raynor was an intelligent and powerful being . . ." Olivia began.

Cole frowned. "But?"

Olivia continued, "Let me put it this way - I think that your old mentor had not spent enough time among humans. At least not long enough to get to really know them. I've been a cop for nearly nine years, Cole. Trust me, I've met plenty of humans who have committed acts just as heinous or even worse than those committed by your most notorious demon or warlock. The only difference is that nearly all of the latter possess the ability to practice magick. Well, as far as I know."

Silence enveloped the Halliwell living room. The Charmed Ones and Cole stared at Olivia. Then Piper said, "You really don't like humans very much, do you?"

"My feelings about humans are at best, ambiguous. I'm more interested in individuals. Besides, this isn't about whether I like humans or not. I'm only telling you what I believe. And what I've experienced over the years." Olivia paused. When no one bothered to respond, she added, "Gee, I hope I didn't ruin everyone's mood."

Wearing a wan smile, Paige piped up, "Well, you may have shaken my world view a bit. Otherwise, I'm fine."

A quick glance at Paige's two older sisters told Olivia that they did not share the younger woman's feelings. On the other hand, Cole looked as if he had experienced an epiphany. Olivia managed a smile. "So . . . does anyone have any questions or comments? About demons, or should I say, daemons?"

Once more, silence reigned free, until Piper broke it. "Well, with no Source ruling the Underworld, along with the Triad and Cole's old buddies - the Brotherhood of the Whatever, gone . . ."

"Brotherhood of the Thorn," Cole corrected.

"What?"

The half-demon repeated, "My old order is called the Brotherhood of the Thorn. And it still exists, by the way."

A distraught expression appeared on Phoebe's face. "Oh my God! Is that true? I thought the Brotherhood had been destroyed after you killed Whatshisname, Raynor?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Cole shot back. "A new leader had simply assumed Raynor's old position. That's all. Who, I haven't the foggiest idea."

Piper regarded her ex-brother-in-law with confusion. "You mean to say that you knew that Brotherhood still existed, but you have no idea who is the new leader?"

Cole rolled his eyes in contempt. "Please don't tell me that you find that hard to believe," he replied sardonically. "Because that phrase is in danger of becoming redundant."

"Well, why didn't you tell us that the Brotherhood still existed?" Piper retorted. "Why did you have us believe that it had been destroyed?"

Confusion marred Cole's handsome face. "What the hell are you talking about? I never said anything about the Brotherhood being destroyed! I merely told Phoebe that I had killed Raynor. He wasn't exactly the first demon to lead the order!"

"Oh." Piper looked contrite. And disturbed by Cole's revelation. "Then if your old brotherhood is still around, why hasn't a new Source emerged?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "How the hell would I know? The last I heard, some demon was trying to gather supporters for his claim as the new Source, but no one seems to know his or her name."

The news of a possible new Source seemed to have disturbed the Charmed Ones. Olivia, on the other hand, felt rather calmed by the news. She and her family had long realized that the emergence of a new Source was bound to happen.

"A new Source?" Piper heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I guess we have to find out who this new demon is and stop him. Or her."

Olivia stared at the oldest sister. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you go through all that trouble?"

"To stop a new Source from taking over the Underworld, of course!" Piper replied in a tone that Olivia found patronizing.

Keeping her patience in check, Olivia shot back, "And why do you think that's necessary?"

Phoebe regarded the redhead with disbelief. "Are you saying that you want a new Source?"

Olivia sighed. "No, I'm not. But I'm trying to understand why you feel it's necessary to go chasing after any new candidate for the Source."

"Hel-lo? Past experience?" Phoebe retorted. "Sometimes, I really don't understand you, Olivia. If there's a new Source, he or she will re-organize the Underworld. And probably go after us."

It was all Olivia could do from openly rolling her eyes in contempt. "And what makes you think that the next Source would be interested in coming after you? Or any of us? Because the last one was?"

"Well . . . I'd give that answer a big yes," Piper shot back.

"Phoebe, the only reason why the old Source went after you," Olivia continued, ignoring Piper's caustic remark, "is because someone . . ."

Cole added, "Either the Oracle or the Seer . . ."

". . . had foreseen the Charmed Ones - namely you - killing him," the redhead finished. "And the dumb bastard became so paranoid and obsessed over that vision that he ended up destroying himself . . . twice."

Phoebe replied, "Still, with no Source, the demonic realm will remain in chaos. And witches all over will be safer . . ."

"Safer? Says who?" Olivia demanded. "Leo?" She snorted with derision. "Sometimes, I think that whitelighters have their noses so far up their asses that they don't really know what the hell is going on. Just because some demonic realm is in chaos, doesn't mean that we're all safer. Look at what has happened to all of us in the past year or so." Olivia paused. "By the way, which demonic realm are you referring to?"

Piper frowned. "What do you mean 'which demonic realm'? There's more than one?"

Olivia regarded the other woman as a mentally challenged child. Penelope Halliwell had certainly done a piss-poor job of preparing her granddaughters for the world of the supernatural. The redhead looked at her boyfriend. "Cole, how many demonic realms are there?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," the half-demon replied laconically. "Hell, there's a whole lot of 'em, and the Source had only ruled a handful."

Piper looked flabbergasted. "Oh my God!" she cried. "I can't . . . I just can't believe this!"

Cole rolled his eyes. "What can I say, Piper? Mind you, the demonic realms that I'm familiar with are only known to religions in European and Middle Eastern countries. Especially to those in the British Isles, France, the Germanic and Scandanavian countries."

"Of course!" Paige exclaimed, startling Olivia. "I remember you saying something similar when we first met Riggerio."

Olivia added, "As for you going after this new candidate for the Source's throne - unless he or she decides to go after you, I suggest that you refrain from doing it. It's irreverent."

"But with a new Source gone . . ." Phoebe began.

Olivia stared at her. "Yes?"

Phoebe's voice dropped to a near whisper. "Well, evil . . ." She paused. "Never mind."

"What were you about to say?" Olivia asked. "That evil will no longer flourish? Of course it will. It will always exist. You can't destroy real evil. None of us can. It's not even corporeal. It's like a . . . well, a spirit. The spirit of evil that is within all of us. Some of us give in to it right away . . ."

Piper added, "Like demons and warlocks."

"And witches," Olivia said, with a dark look. "Witches and other humans." Piper rolled her eyes. Olivia continued, "So, you can't destroy real evil. And despite his title, the Source was never the epitome of real evil. As much as he had probably wished."

Once more, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Olivia had lost count on how many times she had managed to shock the sisters into silence. She noticed, however, that it was becoming a habit. Finally, Paige came to the rescue - once more. "By the way," the younger woman asked, "what's the difference between a warlock and a de . . . I mean, a daemon? Isn't the first supposed to be . . . what? An evil witch or a low-level demon?"

Cole explained that warlocks were simply magick practitioners who had perverted witchcraft for dark purposes. "Like the Crozats," he added. "Warlock is a Scottish word that means 'oath breaker'."

"Warlocks also steal witches' powers," Piper said. "And they blink when teleporting."

Olivia stared at the eldest Halliwell. "Actually Piper, any good magick practitioner can steal someone else's power," she corrected. "And a warlock's goal isn't to steal a witch's power."

Phoebe said, "What about the Crozats? They had killed a lot of witches for new powers."

"They were consolidating power to take over the Source's realm," Olivia explained. "And didn't they try to steal Cole's powers, as well? Come to think of it, didn't you guys once encounter some warlocks trying to do the same to other demons?"

Cole added, "I remember that. It happened not long after I had lost my powers. When we were trying to help that muse."

Olivia continued, "Also, warlocks aren't the only ones who can blink. So can a witch or any other being with that teleporting ability. My mother's Cousin Anwen can blink. So can Nathalie Green."

Looking flabbergasted, Phoebe exclaimed, "She can? But how . . . When Prue's marriage to that warlock had turned all of us into one, we could blink.

Olivia shrugged. "It's possible that particular 'wedding ceremony' had passed the warlock's teleporting power to all three of you. From what Leo had told me, the ceremony was rather unusual."

Paige stared at Phoebe with confusion. "Prue had married a warlock?"

"Long story," her older sister interjected. "Prue had married him, while under a spell. Besides, even Piper had dated a warlock."

The oldest Halliwell shuddered slightly. "Oh my God! Jeremy! He was another warlock who was killing witches for their powers around the time we first got our powers. It turned out that I didn't know he was a warlock, until we had been dating for several months."

"How did you find out?" Paige asked.

"It happened inside the freight elevator of some old building. When Jeremy went into game face."

Both Olivia and Cole exchanged startled looks. "Game face?" The half-demon expressed doubt. "A warlock? This Jeremy sounds more like a vampire."

"He wasn't a vampire," Piper retorted with a touch of asperity. "And yes, he did go into game face."

A frowning Olivia shook her head. "That's not possible. Warlocks can't go into game face. They're mortals."

"But they can't be!" Phoebe protested. "A friend of mine once shot a warlock at close range. The warlock didn't even flinch, let alone drop dead. You all remember Eric, don't you Piper? And the two warlocks that were after the Akashic Records?"

Piper nodded. "I remember."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Olivia tried to explain. "Let me repeat myself. Warlocks are mortals. I should know. I've encountered them before. Including Suzanne Crozat, who had dropped dead from two bullets, thanks to me."

"So, what are you saying?" Phoebe demanded. "That Jeremy and those two . . . guys were . . .?"

". . . probably demons," Cole finished in a dry tone. He paused, as the others stared at him. "Are they in your Book of Shadows?"

"Uh . . . yeah, I think . . ." Piper turned to her sisters.

Paige immediately went into action and orbed the Halliwells' Book of Shadows into her hands. She placed it on the coffee table, before her.

Piper leaned down and turned the pages. She stopped at one that featured a drawing of a good-looking man with light brown hair. "Hmmm, color pencils," Olivia commented. "Nice drawing. Prue?"

"Yeah," Piper replied. "I guess she was a pretty good artist. Not exactly in Paige's class, but pretty good." A pleased expression flitted across the youngest Charmed One's face. Piper added, "Oh, that's Jeremy, by the way."

Cole gazed at the drawing. "Jeremiah," he corrected.

Piper stared at him. "Huh?"

"His name was Jeremiah," the half-demon continued. "A low-level, half-demon. His mother was a warlock - and not a very good one, at that. I had met him once, nearly ten years ago. His mother had given him a Biblical name. As some kind of joke."

Horror filled Piper's dark eyes. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that I had once dated a demon? Had sex with one?" she cried.

Cole's mouth curled with sardonic amusement. "I wouldn't worry, Piper. Your little romance happened a few years ago. And at least you and Phoebe are in good company." The two older Halliwells glared at him.

Then Phoebe sat next to Paige, on the sofa. Olivia watched, as she turned a few pages, before stopping at one that featured two middle-aged men. Both possessed forefingers that resembled pointed sticks. "What about them?" she asked Cole.

The half-demon glanced down at the page. He nodded. "Yeah, I recognized them. The Collectors. They're demons that have the ability to drain information from the minds of others. Like the Seekers. Only the Collectors tend to leave their victims, feeble-minded." A frown creased Cole's brow. "Why does the Book have them listed as warlocks?"

"Because they had a blinking . . ." Phoebe broke off with a sigh. "I guess that whoever had added them to the Book, had made a mistake."

"No kidding." Cole's remark earned him another glare from his ex-wife.

Olivia, who sat on the other side of Paige, reached out and turned a few pages. She came upon a faint drawing of a female demon listed as Hecate. She frowned. "This is Hecate? You've encountered her, before?"

Piper nodded. "Oh yeah. She was a demon who had tried to marry a mortal - some guy from one of San Francisco's top families. The Spencers. She wanted to conceive a powerful half-demonic child."

"Hecate?" Olivia's voice rang with doubt. "You make her sound like a succubus. And I've never known Hecate to be described as one." She paused. "Are you sure this demon was Hecate? The real Hecate doesn't have a reputation for evil."

"Well, this Hecate was definitely evil," Piper insisted.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm beginning to suspect that this was not the real Hecate."

"She's not," Cole added.

"What do you know about her?" Paige asked.

Cole explained that the real Hecate was a Titan - a deity that possessed three heads - a lion's, a dog's and a mare's. Hecate was the only Titan who had managed to keep her powers, after Zeus had defeated her father, Cronus. The latter had led a rebellion against the leading god.

"She's also known as a spirit," Olivia added. "And her name is usually invoked by other ghosts . . . and witches."

The news seemed to stun the Halliwells, especially Piper and Phoebe. "But that doesn't sound like the Hecate we had met," Phoebe protested. "So, who was the demon we had vanquished, five years ago?"

No one - not even Cole - had an answer to Phoebe's question. Olivia's mouth became parched. She needed a drink. Badly. She glanced at the manor's grandfather clock, when it struck three o'clock. "Why don't we call it a day?" she suggested. "I think that we've covered all we could."

"Um, could we hold off on the lessons for a while?" Phoebe asked. The others looked at her. "I'm going to be out of town for a week. In Chicago."

Olivia nodded. "Sure." She glanced at Cole, who seemed to be frowning at the Book of Shadows. "Cole, is there something wrong?"

At that moment, Cole grabbed the Book, generating gasps from the Charmed Ones. "How did you . . .?" Piper began, looking shocked.

"What?" Cole glanced at the book in his hands. He began flipping back through the pages. "Oh. Relax. I won't . . . infect your book," he added sardonically. "Besides, I've handled Olivia's Book of Shadows, a number of times. And my intent is sincere."

Piper retorted caustically, "Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"I'm sure that it's a feeling that won't last," Cole shot back.

"Meaning?"

He pointed at a page featured opposite the Collector demons. "I found another mistake in your Book. The Order of Gimle. It says here that it's a demonic order. For evil."

Phoebe eyed Cole warily. "Well, isn't it?"

Closing the Book, Cole sighed. "It's a demonic order, all right." He paused. "Only, the Gimle demons don't serve evil. They're usually on the other side of the fence." He smiled and handed the Book of Shadows back to a stunned Piper.

THE END 


	8. Chapter 7

**"LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT VII" by RFK**

Leo Wyatt returned home that Saturday evening with one of his charges, Paul Margolin, by his side. The whitelighter and the witch had spent the last two days in San Jose, tracking a darklighter bent upon killing a future whitelighter. Following the success of their mission, Leo invited Paul over for dinner with him, his wife and her sisters. They found the Halliwell household in an uproar upon their arrival.

The main source of the fracas came from Leo's wife, presently the oldest Charmed One. Piper seemed to be in the middle of some rant against the supernatural world. Which left Leo wondering what brought about this rant. "So you're finally back," Piper said in a voice tinged with acid. "Have a good time?"

Leo stared at his wife. Warily. "Not exactly," he slowly replied. "This darklighter proved to be difficult to vanquish."

"Especially since he proved to be a former whitelighter," Paul added. "That was a bit of a surprise."

A prim smile touched Piper's lips. "Really? I don't see why, considering it's become increasingly difficult to notice the difference between the good guys and the bad ones." She paused dramatically. "Even among demons."

The last comment ignited Leo's suspicions. He frowned at his wife. "Piper, what in the hell are you tal . . .?"

Phoebe interrupted. "Olivia and Cole were here, today."

A long silence filled the living room before Leo retorted, "Cole? What the hell was he doing . . .?"

"Witchcraft lessons," Phoebe continued. "Lessons on magical beings. Including demons."

Leo took a deep breath and calmed down. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Um . . . what happened? I mean, did Cole say something that . . .?"

This time, Piper interrupted. "Oh, Cole told us a lot of interesting things, today. So did Olivia." She glared at her husband. "Tell me Leo, did you know that warlocks were mortals? Or that they weren't the only ones that blinked when teleporting?"

"What?" Leo demanded, stunned by the revelation. "I've never heard . . ."

Again, Piper interrupted. "Well, according to Olivia, her friend Nathalie Gleason is a teleporter that blinks. And the same is true about a friend of her parents'. And both are witches."

Leo shook his head in disbelief. "Piper, I don't . . ."

"Remember Jeremy?" Piper continued. "The warlock I had dated before we became witches? It turned out that he wasn't a warlock after all. According to Cole, he was a half-demon. A half-demon, Leo! I was dating a demon!"

Leo stared at both Phoebe and Paige, who shrugged. He added, "Okay, so he was a demon. Why are . . .?"

"Oh that's not all!" Piper retorted.

"Can I please finish one sentence?" Leo cried out in frustration. Piper stared at him with hard eyes. With a sigh, he added, "Never mind."

Piper continued, "As I was about to say, has any of you ever heard of the Order of Gimle?"

The name brought up memories of a demonic order once mentioned by fellow whitelighters and one or two Elders. "Vaguely," Leo answered. "It's a demonic order. Why?"

Paige said, "According to Cole, the demons from this order are good guys. They defend innocents from evil. Like us."

"He's lying!" Paul exclaimed, his obvious distrust of the half-demon stamped on his face.

The youngest Charmed One stared at the New York-born witch. "He wasn't lying."

"How do you know?"

Rolling her eyes in contempt, Paige shot back, "Because Olivia has also heard of them! Her dad had even saved one member from being killed by some witches who thought he had killed one of their own."

Leo's emotions matched the disbelief and confusion that whirled in Paul's eyes. "Olivia dad had once helped a demon?" the witch demanded.

"Wait a minute!" Leo demanded, shaking his head. "Are you saying that Cole was telling the truth?"

Hands on her hips, Piper retorted, "What we're trying to say is that at least one-third of our Book of Shadows might be wrong! Wrong Leo! And you know why?" Speechless, the whitelighter shook his head. "Because some of our ancestors were probably dumb enough to listen to their whitelighters!" Piper's eyes blazed with anger. "I mean, we did learn a lot of our stuff from whitelighers, didn't we? Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to find out how wrong we were about a lot of stuff . . . after five years?"

Unable to respond, Leo turned to Paul for reassurance. But the male witch seemed just as speechless. After a long, silent moment, the whitelighter found his voice. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I mean . . . are you sure that Olivia and Cole were right? Maybe they're mistaken."

"Or maybe not!" Paige shot back. "Why don't you ask them, Leo? We're supposed to be meeting Olivia and her mother at the McNeill home, next Sunday? We would have done so tomorrow, but Phoebe will be in Chicago in a few days."

The whitelighter frowned. "Sunday? You mean for brunch?"

Paige shook her head. "Not exactly. Harry and the others are supposed to be attending some wedding in Palo Alto that day. Olivia and Mrs. McNeill is supposed to be joining them for the reception, later."

At that moment, Leo decided to accept the offer and accompany the sisters to the McNeill home, next week. Paul volunteered to join them . . . much to Paige's obvious displeasure. Not that Leo minded the extra company. He figured that Paul, like himself, was curious to learn what kind of lessons that the McNeills have been giving.

Mother and daughter stated at the two unexpected guests with surprise. "Leo? Paul?" Olivia said. "What are you two doing here?"

Gweneth McNeill added, "Are you two interested in lessons in witchcraft, as well?"

Leo shook his head. "Not quite. Uh . . . Piper and the others told us about that last lesson that Olivia and Cole had . . ."

"Oh, I see," Olivia said, interrupting. "If you're interested in knowing what we had discussed, the topic was daemons."

Realizing that a major argument threatened to erupt, Gweneth suggested they all sit down in the chairs arranged in the garden. Leo and Paul had to wait for Davies, the family's manservant to provide them with extra chairs. Once everyone had settled in their wicker chairs, Gweneth turned to her daughter's former whitelighter. "Now, why are you so interested in the last lesson?"

Olivia replied, instead of Leo. "I suspect that this has something to do what Cole and I had told the Halliwells about the Gimle Order, Mom."

"What about them?"

Paul frowned. "You've heard of this Gimle Order?"

"Well, of course!" Gweneth stared at the male witch. "Who hasn't? The Gimle Order has been around for thousands of years. Probably millions. Despite the Source's best efforts to destroy it."

Leo demanded, "Then why haven't they tried to take over the Underworld, now that it is no longer ruled by the Source?"

With an inward sigh, Gweneth wondered how Leo had survived this long as a whitelighter. "Dearest Leo," she began in a tone usually reserved a child, "I believe I should inform you on a few facts of life. One, the Source has never ruled the Underworld. Only the spirit of Death. Or Angel of Death, as many preferred to call it." Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Gweneth continued, "And two, why on earth would any member of the Gimle Order be interested in becoming the new Source?" They are not interested in becoming one of the dark nasties, just protecting others from them. Do you understand?" Leo looked slightly abashed, but nodded. "Good. Now that I have cleared matters regarding the Gimle Order, we might as well continue with the lessons." She turned to her daughter. "What have they learned so far?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, we've talked about the altar, magic circles, color magic, the pentagram, and magical tools. Bruce and Barbara taught them about herbal craft, and Gran talked to Paige about the role of a witch, the Wiccan Rede, elements and the Book of Shadows."

"Nothing on mediation?" Gweneth asked.

"I touched on it, last week," Olivia added.

Nodding, Gweneth continued, "Good. Now, what about protection magick?"

"No, not yet."

"Right." The middle-aged witch faced the Charmed Ones. "Let us discuss protection magick."

Paige asked, "Is this for defending ourselves against evil?"

Olivia shook her head. "If you're simply talking about protection from any supernatural bad guy, no."

"Well, there are protection spells that can be used against them," Gweneth added. "But I am referring to other kinds of protection magick . . . the kind that is used while working with spells and rituals."

Phoebe blinked. "Huh?"

With a sigh, Olivia said, "What Mom is trying to say is that in dealing with magic, one might end up opening or facing . . . certain things many do not experience in the non-magical world. We use protection magick to protect ourselves from possible side effects while casting a spell or ritual."

Gweneth added, "We also used it to shield ourselves from other dangers – especially from what we like to call psychic vampires. You know, people leaves us feeling tired or spent for no apparent reason, when we're around them. They have the ability to feed off from our life force or energy. They are like the psychic versions of the incubus and succubus, or an actual vampire. And some of these beings are basically ordinary mortals, believe it or not. My personal names for them are psychic deadbeats or spongers."

Piper chuckled. "That's pretty good. And I've actually known a few."

With a smile, the older witch added, "So have I. Of course, one of the safest forms of magick for such a danger is a protective white bubble. You can use a spell to form one, but meditation is just as good."

"What about our powers?" Phoebe asked.

Gweneth's eyes rested upon the middle Charmed One. "What about them?"

"How would you describe our powers? What kind of magic would you call them?"

The older witch gave her daughter a questioning stare. "Livy, I thought you had discussed psychic abilities?"

"She mentioned it," Paige said. "But it was Andre Morrell who had talked about it, once."

Piper frowned. "To be honest, I find it hard to believe that our powers aren't really magic."

"Why?" Gweneth demanded.

"Well, look at us. We're all witches and we all have these . . . _psychic_ powers. Isn't that saying something?"

Gweneth shook her head. 'Not really. Barbara lacks a psychic ability. And I can say the same about her father. My maternal grandfather was the same. Yet, Barbara and her father are talented witches. And so was my grandfather."

"Besides," Olivia added, "I've met people with strong psychic abilities."

Paul added, "So have I."

Olivia continued, "And so have you three. Leo told me about the seer who was on trial for murder, two years ago. Phoebe, didn't you serve on the jury for that one?"

The middle Charmed One briefly glared at her whitelighter, who had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yeah. The defendant received premonitions . . . like me."

"And there was that guy who was able to enter the consciousness of others, while asleep," Piper said. "I think he was psychic. And he nearly killed Prue."

Gweneth smiled. "There, you see. A psychic ability is not magic."

"Would we need to use protection magick for our powers?" Paige asked.

"No, dear. Not for that." Gweneth sighed. "But the next time you prepare a spell or potion, I suggest that you use protection magick. Or when you suspect that someone might be . . ."

"A magical deadbeat," Piper finished with a slight smirk.

The middle aged witch added, "One more thing. About protection spells. Why don't you have one around your house? Considering the number of times certain beings keep popping into your home, don't you think you should consider creating one?"

The three sisters looked at one another. "Well . . . we . . . uh, we never bothered," Piper finally said. "We've never thought about it."

Phoebe added, "Besides, they backfire all the time."

Gweneth stared at the witches with disbelief. Then she stared at Paul. "Do you believe this, as well?"

The New Yorker adopted a wary expression. "Uh . . . well . . . I haven't had much luck with protection spells."

"Good God! Are you all serious?" Gweneth then turned to the whitelighter. "Leo, surely you must have encouraged your own charges to learn how to prepare more effective protection spells?" Leo's mouth opened, but not a word came from his mouth. "Never mind. Olivia or I will lend you a protection spell that you can use. If it does not work, we'll help you develop a proper one."

Piper spoke up. "That's okay, Mrs. McNeill. We've been able to manage without a protection spell."

"I'd like learn a few," Paige said. Her sisters glared at her. Gweneth smiled.

_THE END_


	9. Chapter 8

"**LESSONS IN WITCHCRAFT VIII" by RFK**

"For the last session," Olivia said, "I want to return to the subject of the Law of Three. Or the Threefold Law." The Charmed Ones groaned. "Oh, come on," the redhead continued, amused by the sisters' reaction, "this is a simple subject. At least on the surface."

Piper said, "I thought we had discussed everything we could about the Wiccan Rede and the Law of Three."

Olivia gave the oldest Halliwell a crisp smile, which drew a slight frown from the younger woman. "Piper, we've barely skimmed on the subject. Now, I'm sure you guys remember telling you that the Threefold Law basically claims that that whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times. Whatever action you perform or enact, you will receive or face the consequences of that action in threefold. Karmic payback. Not all Wiccans believe this. Those who don't believe in this law, feel that it is based on Christian morality and not worth believing in."

"Well it does sound something similar to what Christians believe," Phoebe replied. "_'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'_? Book of Matthew?"

Nodding, Olivia said, "You know the Bible. Pretty good. The Law of Three and what is said in the Book of Matthew is what we would call the _'ethnic of reciprocity'_. And it is believed not only among Christians and some Wiccans, but also by practitioners of other religions – modern or otherwise."

"So, if you commit some crime or dark deed," Paige said, "you'll pay the consequences for it, one way or the other?"

"It's not just about doing wrong."

"Before you continue, Livy, I have a question," Olivia's mother said, interrupting. Everyone glanced at her. "For Paige." The youngest Charmed One's dark eyes grew wide. "Why did you give up your job at the Social Services office?"

A long pause followed, as a frown appeared on Paige's face. "Didn't Olivia or Barbara tell you?"

"I just need to hear it from you."

Paige sighed. "My job was interfering with my duties a witch. And I decided it was best to become a full time witch." Paul Margolin coughed slightly, earning a glare from the young woman. "Yeah, I know. It was a stupid thing to do. Which is why I took up Barbara's job offer."

"I see." Gweneth faced the two older Halliwells and Leo. "And why didn't you three say anything?"

Phoebe's mouth hung open. Piper quickly replied, "There was nothing we could say."

The middle-aged witch nodded. "I see." Once more, she turned to the youngest sister. "And Paige, I understand that you had first received a promotion before you had left your job?"

"Oh . . . that." Paige released a gust of breath. "Yeah. Um . . . after I had helped this woman to get custody of her child from an abusive ex-husband. She was a friend of Darryl's."

Olivia frowned. "Wait. Are you talking about Caroline Seldon? I heard about her ex. She's a clerk at my precinct."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"What exactly happened?" Gweneth demanded.

The youngest Charmed One recounted the incident regarding police clerk Caroline Seldon. Darryl Morris had approached Paige for help in acquiring legal aid for the battered clerk, who wanted sole guardianship of her son. Through one of the Social Services attorneys, Caroline managed to get a hearing. On the day of the hearing, Caroline appeared with Darryl at the manor with a bruised face. "She was worried that the judge would take one look at her face and assume that she had resumed some old bad habits. So . . ." She took a deep breath. "I used a spell to get rid of her bruises. Caroline got custody of her kid. Her ex was sent to jail and my boss offered me a promotion from assistant to social worker."

Olivia added, "And so, you had decided to resign from the office, months later?"

"No, I turned down the promotion the next day," Paige answered. "Mr. Cowan ended up promoting me, several months later. Around the time when Cole had returned from the Wasteland."

"Why?"

Paige frowned. "Huh?"

Olivia sighed. "Why did you turn down that promotion after helping Caroline?"

Piper answered for Paige. "Uh, personal gain? Because of the spell, this Caroline person won her case. And Paige ended up being promoted over someone else. We thought . . ."

_"Are you bloody serious?"_ Gweneth's outburst drew stares from everyone else in the garden. She shook her head with a sigh and added, "Oh dear. Sorry about that. I believe I may have overreacted. I just . . . I cannot believe that you turned down the promotion."

"She had to," Leo calmly replied. "Paige had received that promotion due to magic. That's personal gain."

Annoyed by the whitelighter's smug reply, Olivia retorted, "It's horseshit, Leo! Like I told them, there is no rule regarding personal gain in the Wiccan Rede."

"That rule is made clear inside their Book of Shadows!"

"Considering that good number of entries in their Book of Shadows is wrong, the whole matter of personal gain is irrelevant!"

Gweneth spoke up. "Paige, did you have any intentions of receiving a promotion when you helped Ms. Seldon?"

"No!" Paige replied breathlessly, as she shook her head. "I only got involved, because Darryl asked for my help."

"Did you have any intentions of using magic to help her?"

Again, Paige shook her head. "No, I . . . it was a last minute thing."

Olivia's mother leaned back into her wicker chair with a sigh. "Now, the Threefold Law clearly states that whatever you do – good, evil or otherwise – will come back to you in threefold. What you would call karmic payback. Or paying the consequences of your actions. Paige, your intentions in regard to Ms. Seldon's situation was honorable. You got involved because she and Darryl needed your help. You had no idea that you would be rewarded for your actions. And you only used magic as a last resort. The offer for a promotion was the consequence of your actions. The karmic payback. There was no need for you to reject the promotion. Frankly, I think you should have accepted it."

"But the spell resulted in personal gain!" Phoebe insisted.

"There is no personal gain rule that is part of the Wiccan Rede," Gweneth coolly replied. "Didn't Livy make that clear?"

Paul spoke up. "But if the whitelighers . . ."

"Mr. Margolin," the older woman continued, "personal gain is a whitelighter's rule. It has nothing to do with being a witch. At least not as far as Wiccans are concerned. Why the whitelighers have insisted that witches follow this rule . . ."

"Because it prevents them from abusing their powers!" Leo insisted.

Gweneth glared at the whiteligher. "Perhaps your bosses are the ones who are abusing their powers! They're supposed to be whitelighers, Leo. Guardian angels. Guardian angels _SHOULD NOT_ dictate the moral compass of any witch or other mortal. You are not supposed to treat witches like supernatural soldiers in your little war against the demonic world! Your job is to offer guidance and protection via the consent of your charge. You can only do this _by consent only_. I feel that your superiors have failed to remember this." Olivia noticed the red flush that had crept across Leo's face. And the embarrassed expression on his face. Paul and the Halliwells simply looked stunned.

"Wait, so you're saying that I should have accepted the promotion?" Paige asked.

"I'm afraid so, dear." Olivia's mother took a sip of lemonade before she continued. "The real problem in regard to the Threefold Law is that it can be rather vague. And we might find ourselves faced with situations that force us to fill in the blanks as we go along. This is where it gets a bit tricky."

Phoebe frowned. "What do you mean?"

Olivia shot a glance at her mother before she added, "I think Mom is talking about scope. Considering how chaotic and complex this universe is, I think I can say that none of us can imagine _all_ of the consequences of our actions or decisions. Sometimes, we'll end up making an honest mistake."

"Of course," Gweneth added, "we also have to remember that we do have brains. And sometimes, ignorance is not an excuse for a mistake. If you have an instinct to make a certain decision or commit an action, one also has a brain to consider at least some of the consequences. Or look into the matter to determine if you're making the right choice. For example . . ."

Piper's voice interrupted in a tone that bordered on hostility. "This is about Cole, isn't it?"

One of Gweneth's brows rose questioningly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Cole. This is about Cole."

Coolly, Olivia's mother replied, "I see that you have your family's talent for making assumptions, Piper. But since you did mention him, I suppose that his time as the Source and your reaction to it could provide an excellent example."

"Maybe we shouldn't . . ." Phoebe began nervously.

It was obvious that Gweneth barely heard the middle Charmed One, as she continued, "Paige, I understand that you were the first to sense something about Cole."

Sighing, Paige replied, "Well . . . yeah. I tried to convince Piper, Leo and Phoebe, but . . . no one listened." Piper rolled her eyes. Leo's faced became a deeper shade of pink and Phoebe turned her head away.

"Did you take any other action? Gweneth asked. "Did you try to figure out how Cole could have become demonic again?"

Another sigh left Paige's mouth. "No. I had been too busy trying to convince everyone that Cole was a demon again. And I . . . assumed that he became one again, because he didn't like being human." She paused briefly. "And when we found out that he was the Source. . . well, we just wanted him dead. Especially after Phoebe became his Queen."

"Cole had also killed an innocent!" Piper declared. "Remember Greg Conroy? We tried to save him after Phoebe told her about her premonition. But Cole got to him, anyway."

Gweneth stared at the oldest Charmed One. "So, you and your sisters decided to go after Cole. To punish him?"

"And save me from Cole!" Phoebe retorted.

Paige rolled her eyes. "We weren't interested in _saving_ you!"

"Paige!" the oldest protested.

"C'mon Piper! Why don't you at least tell the truth?" Paige continued. "We were all pissed off at Cole for killing our innocent. We wanted to punish him. Nothing else. Hell, you even considered vanquishing Phoebe after she became his queen."

_"WHAT??"_ Phoebe stared at her sisters in horror. "You were planning on killing me??"

Piper rolled her eyes. "C'mon Pheebs! I wasn't serious about that. And I was drunk at the time."

Silence surrounded the inhabitants in the garden. The McNeills' manservant, Davies, appeared bearing a tray filled with glasses of lemonade. As he served the drinks, he said to Gweneth, "Pardon me, Mrs. McNeill, but that was Mr. Bruce. He wanted me to remind you about the Palmer wedding reception. The ceremony itself had just ended."

"Thank you, Davies," Olivia's mother replied. The manservant nodded and walked away. Then she said to the Halliwells. "Did any of you bothered to learn how Cole became the Source? Did you not have time, considering your . . . _innocent_ was dead?"

Leo protested, "Phoebe was in danger!"

With a shake of her head, Olivia replied, "But Paige just denied it, Leo. She just told us that you were all angry at Cole for killing this Greg Conroy person. And that you all wanted him to pay. Was she lying?"

The only sound that came from Leo's mouth was a grunt. Paul, on the other hand, came to the rescue. "Does it really matter, as long as they got rid of him? Even if his . . . _death_ didn't last very long? At least the Source is no longer around."

Gweneth gave the male witch a cool look. "I'm afraid it does matter, Mr. Margolin." She drank some of her lemonade. "If the sisters and Leo had went after Cole to . . . _rescue_ Phoebe or save this Mr. Conroy, I can understand why they would kill him. But according to Paige, they were angry over the death of Mr. Conroy and Phoebe's new role as the Source's queen. And because of this, they went after Cole to vanquish him. I hate to say this but their actions and the motives behind them sounds a bit like murder to me, not self-defense or the defense of someone else."

"We didn't commit murder! He did! He was an evil bastard!" Piper cried. "A demon! I see no reason why we would need any other reason to kill him!"

"How sad," the older witch said in a pitying tone. "I hate to say this, my dear, but you sound like a bigot. Are you saying that there is nothing wrong in killing another being in cold blood, because he or she is not a human? Regardless of whether or not that being an immediate threat? And to make matters worse, none of you had bothered to learn how Cole became the Source. You had failed to follow up on your instincts or discoveries with a little research. I wonder . . . would you all have made the same assumptions if one of you had become the Source?"

Piper's dark eyes flashed with anger. She quickly rose to her feet and placed her glass of lemonade on a nearby table. "I'm out of here," she muttered in a low tone. "Phoebe! Paige!" The middle Charmed One stood up. So did Leo and Paul. Paige remained in her seat. Piper stared pointedly at the younger woman. "Paige?"

Her eyes cast downward, Paige murmured, "Piper, I'm sorry, but Mrs. McNeill has a point. We made a big mistake in killing Cole. And we only did it out of anger. At least you and I did. Phoebe just helped us."

"Paige!"

"We might as well be honest, Piper!"

An angry huff escaped from Piper's mouth. "Fine! You can stay here. I'm leaving." She started to walk away. Leo, Phoebe and Paul followed.

Before the four were able to take at least four steps, Gweneth said, "Do you mind if I say one last thing before you leave?"

The quartet paused. Then they slowly turned to face Olivia's mother. Phoebe coolly replied, I'm sorry Mrs. McNeill, but I think you've said enough. In fact, I don't think we need any more lessons. Right Piper?"

"You're damn right about that!" Piper snapped, glaring at the older witch one last time before stalking away from the garden and toward the McNeill manor. Phoebe, Leo and Paul followed closely at her heels.

A large sigh escaped from Gweneth's mouth. "Oh dear. I believe I may have said more than I should."

"No you didn't," Paige replied in a morose voice. "They're just not ready to listen. I wonder if they will ever be."

Olivia shot a quick glance at the remaining Charmed One. She wondered if these lessons in the Craft may have created a serious breach between Paige and her sisters.

888888

Later that afternoon, a wary Paige finally returned to the manor. She opened her mouth to call for her sisters. But she realized that they might not want to speak with her. A heavy sigh left her mouth, as she started toward the staircase. When she finally reached the second floor, Paige spotted Piper leaving one of the bedrooms. The two sisters stopped short at the sight of each other.

"How long have you been back?" Piper coolly asked.

A long pause followed before Paige replied, "I just got back."

Piper frowned. "You went to that wedding reception with Olivia and Mrs. McNeill?"

"Nah, I uh . . . I did a little shopping around Union Square and got some clam chowder at the Wharf." Sensing discomfort between her and Piper, Paige started for her bedroom.

"Are you going to continue the lessons with Olivia and her family?" Piper asked. Paige detected a slight note of disapproval in her older sister's voice.

With a sigh, Paige explained that she and Olivia had decided to discontinue the lessons. "She told me that if I ever need help or information on anything regarding the Craft or Wicca, just give her a call."

"You could always ask Phoebe or me."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two sisters, once more. Paige wished she could escape to her room. But after her discovery regarding the truth surrounding Cole's tenure as the Source, she had decided never run away from the truth. "Of course. But . . . well, Livy knows more than any of us. I mean . . . there are some things she or her family might know and we wouldn't."

"Yeah." Piper gave Paige a long look. She started to head for the staircase, but hesitated. "Look, about today . . ."

Paige burst out, "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry if you and Phoebe felt humiliated. I don't think Mrs. McNeill had meant to bring up Cole being the Source."

Piper sighed. "Yeah, I know. I did. I wish I hadn't." Again, she stared at Paige, making the latter feel slightly intimidated. "You still believe that we had made a mistake in killing Cole, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean . . . I saw the visions. Cecile's visions." Paige took a deep breath. "Look, I don't like the idea that killing Cole had been a mistake, anymore than you do. It was very humiliating for me. Especially when I had to face Cole about the matter. But I had to face it, Piper. And one day, you and Phoebe will have to do the same. Cole has learned to face his crimes. I don't see why we don't have to, even if our . . . _victim_ was a demon. Because if we don't, we'll keep making mistakes and not facing them until one day, we end up doing something incredibly colossal . . . and wrong. And we'll end up having to pay the price for actions. I just don't want to do that."

A gust of breath left Piper's mouth. "Wow," she murmured, "talk about a long speech."

A shaft of disappointment struck Paige. Typical Piper. Using humor to avoid a situation she does not want to face. "I'll be in my room," the younger woman grumbled.

"Paige!" Piper began. "I . . ." Paige stared at her older sister with hopeful eyes. "Uh . . . I'll have dinner ready in less than an hour."

Paige gave her head a mild shake. "Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Some things, she realized, never change. And some people. She turned away and headed straight for her room.

**THE END**


End file.
